Monsters
by WhiteParadigma
Summary: The Waner siblings are over their heads in this one. Betrayed by a trusted friend, the Warners desperately try to survive their personal hell. Only one question remains. Can they survive their worst nightmare?
1. Doing Your Job

Yippe! First story! This story is very...interesting. Disclaimer: I don't own Animaniacs. If I did they would still be on the air. Oh no I didn't!

* * *

**Monsters**

Part I: Dark Places

Chapter 1: Doing Your Job

"You can t be serious," Dr. Scratchansniff gasped. His hands tightened on the armrest of the expensive chair. He studied his boss, Thaddeus Plotz, like a deranged patient. He couldn't be serious. What he was proposing it just wasn't right!

Plotz didn't smile. It wasn't a joke. He was serious.

Otto frowned, "I refuse."

"You can t refuse. It s your job, Otto," the CEO snapped. "Those Warners have caused enough problems. We have no other choice."

"They re doing better!" Otto reinsured, but as he just finished the sentence they heard a loud scream followed by three familiar laughs. The doctor winced, "Okay a little better." He then stood firmly, "We ve been making large steeps in progress."

"Do you call what they did yesterday a large steep?" Plotz asked. Otto winced again. The Warners had slipped onto the Sherlock Holmes scenes where the brothers de-pantsed Jude Law and Dot had kissed Robert Downey, Jr. They then paied half the crew causing well over twenty-five thousand dollars in damage. But it was funny seeing the director whipping cherry pie from his red face.

Plotz growled, and Otto stopped giggling. "Don t you see? You haven t been helping them, but they've been corrupting you! The old Otto Scratchansniff would have been appalled by such behavior!"

"They are only children!" Scratchansniff employed. "What you suggesting is madness!"

Plotz huffed, "Please! These are not children but wild animals. Since they were created by Warner Bros. they are my property, and I will do with them as I see fit. Do I make my SELF CLEAR?" Plotz had jumped upon his desk with his face red as a cherry. Scratchansniff still stood yet his knees shook.

"A-and if I r-refuse," Otto stuttered.

Plotz coldly stated, "Then I suggest you find yourself a new employer quickly. However you will never work in the United States."

"You don t mean..."

Plotz smirked, "You know exactly what I mean."

The doctor sat down. He was trapped.

"Look at this way, Otto," Plotz sat back in his chair with a cold smile upon his face, "you re just doing your job."

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Anyway please review! I need reviews! Anything! I have cookies! By the way if your squeamish to blood...I wouldn't read this fic. Choa!


	2. Routine

Another short chapter. I just finished the whole story last night so I'll upload it while I'm reviewing it. Life is crazy right now, but I'll upload hopefully regularly. Thank you guys so much for reading! I feel so honored! I love reviews! Um...don't own Animaniacs. Do I have to say that every time?

* * *

Chapter 2: Routine

It had been one gooood day, Yakko thought. Ralph, the lovable moron, was locked in his guard booth still puzzled on how he arrived in such a predicament. Also he had mashed potatoes on his face. Priceless.

Now it was time to relax since his siblings were practically falling asleep on their feet. Yakko picked Dot in his arms and practically dragged Wakko by the hand. It wasn't too late, but they had huge day of antics. All were exhausted. Thankfully the next day was Saturday which meant peace.

Climbing the ladder slowly, Yakko then opened the vaulted door, turned on the light, and stepped inside. Wakko closed the door behind him as it locked with a solid, metal thud.

Yakko went to their triple bunk bed, placed Dot on her middle bunk, and went to their closets to pick up her pajamas.

"Wakko, have you checked your blood, yet?" Yakko asked.

"Hummmm hum," the middle kid moaned.

"aaaand…" Yakko pressed.

"All good," Wakko answered in his Liverpool accent.

"You need a shoot don't you?" Yakko said as he slipped Dot's body into her pink pajamas. It was like dressing a doll with her some nights.

Wakko climbed the ladder and feel face first into the pillow, and muttered, "Too tired."

"Too bad," Yakko sighed. He was tired too, but that was the job of being the eldest. You always went to the bed last especially with a hypoglycemic brother and a sister who believed she was the queen.

After tucking Dot into the matching pink covers and kissing her on top of her head, Yakko stood and glared at Wakko who was fast asleep. What a surprise.

Taking out the medication and a fresh needle, Yakko yawned. Hopefully his siblings had been run so ragged that they would allow one day of relaxation. He held the filled syringe and needle to the light. Then he turned to his sleeping brother whose arm was perfectly handing over the edge. Yakko rolled up the sleeve of Wakko's blue sweeter and stuck the needle gently into his skin hidden beneath his fur. Wakko moaned at the prick, but he was use to it. After injecting him, Yakko tossed the needle into the bio-hazard box.

_Almost done_, Yakko thought as he took Wakko's red hat off his head. This had become so routine for him ever since he could remember. Perhaps it was the way he was drawn like some sort of instinct. Perhaps it was gown overtime. Perhaps he was just tired.

Yakko turned off the lights. Finally getting to bed himself, Yakko just about rested his head on a pillow when his cell began to ring. Grumbling something, Yakko took the damn devise, which the good doctor told him was necessary, of his pocket. He answered it with a grown.

"What's up, doc?"

Otto was stuttering. Not a good sign. "Y-yes, Yakko. How are you?"

"Sleeping," Yakko yawned.

"Okay. Okay. I need to see you three tomorrow, ya? My office at nine, okey dokey?"

"I'm Yakko, doc. Seriously I think you need to see a P-psychiatrist."

Otto's laugh was forced, Yakko could tell, but brain too tired to process. The doctor muttered something like good-bye or sees you tomorrow. Then Yakko feel asleep.

* * *

Another short chapter. The chapters get longer and with more action, promise. Anyway, REVIEW ME! Please!


	3. For Science

Chapter 3: For Science

Otto didn't sleep that night. He couldn't. He couldn't knowing what he was about to do to three innocent children. Restlessly he thought of alternatives. Was he really going to do it? Wasn't there another way?

He planned on doing it that Saturday which served for two purposes, Hello Nurse wasn't working and there would be less suspicious eyes. He knew his assistant would never approve with this. Hell, he didn't approve himself. He didn't have a choice. He had to do it.

He called the "others" right before calling Yakko. He hated how pleased the others sounded as Otto explained the hideous plan. They congratulated him on making such a wise choice and how this would advance the yadda yadda yadaa. Otto felt sick.

Calling Yakko was the hardest thing. Otto sipped at his fifth glass of German brandy. How had it come to this? Drowning his guilt in cheep alcohol was just a cover. There was no one on the lot that was closer to the Warners then him. He was perfect for the job.

Looking at his desk, Otto saw it, a photo of him and the Warners. They looked happy as they sat on the ferries wheel together. It was Otto's idea to go to the fair to reward the Warners for not burning down the lot. They had spent the entire day playing the games, screaming on the rides, and laughing. It was a happy day, and for the first time in a long time he felt like…a father.

"She was Wakko's age," Otto muttered to himself. He placed the picture back on the desk.

How did it ever come to this?

* * *

"They'll be here…at nine."

"Perfect. Do you know how to work the bracelets?"

"I know how they work."

"Good. We're parked right outside your office. See you soon, Doctor," the man said almost happily. Otto said nothing in return. He just placed the phone down and turned to the clock. Eight fifty-five. The knot in his stomach tightened. His hangover made his hands unsteady as he took out three white bracelets that were more like tick rubber bands. He glowered at the things. A million questions ran though his minds. Would they know what these where? Would they see through his facade? Would they understand? Would they forgive him?

Someone knocked at the door. Swallowing, the doctor went to the door and opened it only to have three puppy-like toons fly into his arms.

"Hello, Dadoo!" they all cheered.

Dot bounced, "Can we go to the beach, Daddy!"

"Hey, Dad, can I take the car tonight! I've got a date with Kristen Stewart!" Yakko winked. "Hello moody nurse!"

Setting the hyper trio down, Otto said, "Not today. Today I have something special I would like to give you."

"Oh!" Dot cooed, "Is it a pony? Brad Pitt?"

"No," Otto took one of the bracelets and Dot's hand. Smoothly he placed it around her wrist and instantly it tightened to her smaller size. "These are friendship bracelets. We're friends, ya?" He was losing his nerve. He could see Yakko's eyes glaring as he placed the bracelet around Wakko's wrist.

"Ehhh. I'm not so much of a jewelry guy." Yakko said deadpan. Otto reached for his hand, but Yakko took a step back, glaring at him, "You know, doc. You could really benefit from acting lessons. I could see your stunt from a mile away."

"What do you mean, Yakko?" Otto smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Yakko stated, "The vans parked in front of your office. Having a session on a Saturday. I can see you sweating more than normal."

Somehow, Otto wasn't surprised. He dropped his hands in defeat and avoided Yakko's glare.

"I don't want to do anything we both might regret, doc," Yakko said amazingly serious. "So just take those Noot bracelets off my siblings." There was a snarl to Yakko's cool tone. Otto froze. He had known about the Noot bracelets?

"Noot bracelets?" Dot shrieked as her eyes widened. Dot and Wakko gawked at their wrist in fear.

"Calm down, Dot," Yakko ordered firmly not turning his eyes from Otto. "He was just playing a joke on us. Isn't that right, doctor?"

Wakko growled, "A good sick joke."

"Why are you doing this?" Yakko pressed.

Dot was obviously upset. She madly pulled at the bracelet that had lashed onto her skin and was now affixed. Wakko gently placed his hand on hers. It was no use. There was only one way to remove a Noot bracelet.

"I-I had no choice," Otto whispered as his hands trembled. "Honestly! You have to believe me!"

The door flew open. Everything happened so fast. Three men in white coats rushed in. Dot screamed. One of them had torn her from Wakko's grasp while the other held him firmly. Yakko jumped over Otto with a mallet in his hand. It was too late. Two men left quickly with Wakko and Dot. Yakko screamed their names after knocking the third man out.

Suddenly the man awoke and unsheathed a gun. Instantly Otto knew the gun, and he froze. How did it come to this?

Yakko froze. He knew the gun too.

"You know what this gun is loaded with," the man yelled. His head was bleeding, but why wasn't he out cold? That hit should have killed him. "I see in your eyes you know what it has." He laughed. "One wrong move from you and its curtains for you all. You want to see your siblings, right?" Reaching behind the man ordered, "Doctor Scratchansniff, if you would be so kind as to giving me the bracelet."

He couldn't move. He stared at the man's hand and then back at Yakko's face. There was something unreadable to Yakko's eyes. It was a certain sadness following after being betrayed. He had betrayed them.

"Y-yakko…I just," Otto stammered.

"Save it!" Yakko snapped. "When I get my hands on you…"

"Doctor, please time is of the essence." Otto gave the bracelet. The man snapped it on Yakko's wrist, and something died inside of the psychiatrist.

"We appreciate your help, doctor. You have given science a great help." the man extended his hand, but Otto couldn't take it. The man shrugged, escorted Yakko out of the room, and closed the door.

How did it ever come to this?

* * *

This was a fun chapter. Animaniacs (R) Warners. Review please!


	4. Promise Me

Thank you guys so much for your reviews!

Chapter 4: Promise Me

By gun point Yakko was forced into the back of the black van. Thankfully he was with his siblings. Instantly they latched to him and to each other as the huddled in the dark corner. The van started down the roads of Burbank away from the Warner Bros. lot, their home.

"What's gonna happen, Yakko," Dot asked quietly.

Yakko sat silent for a minute. His rage against the one man he thought he could trust was subsiding into a pressed fear. Everything was happening so fast.

"I don't know, Dot," Yakko whispered. The doubts in his voice did little for his sib's moral. Instantly he smiled at his sister, "but don't worry. We won't be separated."

"Promise?" Dot looked to where she believed her brother's face was. It was too dark.

Squeezing them both closer to him, Yakko said, "I promise."

"Let's play 'I Spy!'" Wako suggested, "I spy something…black!"

Yakko and Dot chuckled. Suddenly the van jerked on a sharp turn. Protecting his siblings, Yakko's back slammed into the van's side.

"Yakko, are you okay?" Wakko asked reaching his hand to Yakko's side that collided with the metal wall. Thankfully no harm was done. Before Yakko could answer the van screeched to a halt. The engine was turned off, and Yakko felt his siblings panic. A dread was rising in his lungs. What if he couldn't keep his promise to Dot?

The back doors flew open. The three men appeared with guns pointed at the three kids. Yakko blinked against the sudden change in light.

"Get moving!" ordered one of the men.

They moved too slowly for the strangers' liking. One of them reached and grabbed Dot's arm, and instantly Yakko and Wakko were yelling threats.

"Yeah, keep yellin', boys." The largest man laughed, "You can't do anything with those Noot bracelets on or our guns pointing at you."

Wakko growled like a cornered dog with his teeth bearded. Yakko felt his own growl rising in his throat, but that instantly stopped. The man that held Dot also held a gun to his sister's head. The gun clicked.

"Wakko!" the eldest hushed placing a hand on Wakko's shoulder. "It's alright. Let's go."

"You must be the smart one."

Yakko escorted Wakko out of the truck. Yakko snorted, "You'd be smart not to do that again or I'll…"

He never had time to finish his sentence. One of the brutes smacked Yakko across the face, hard. Instantly Wakko was crouching between Yakko and the bully ready to pounce. His growl was more pronounced.

"Down boy," the man who held Dot ordered. He pressed the gun harder against Dot's head, and Dot released a little whimper. "How much do you love your sister?"

Wakko reluctantly backed down. His shoulders dropped in defeat, and he went to his brother's side.

"Y-yakko," Wakko gently shock Yakko's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Yakko grunted. Fine was a relative term. If fine was being sucker punched by the hulk, kidnapped, betrayed by their guardian, while his baby sister was being squeezed with a gun pressed to her temple then Yakko was just…fine.

They were forced into an abandoned alley and into an abandoned building. Looking around Yakko noticed that the building hadn't been used in years other than collecting dust and drug dealers. It was an open factory made sometime during the war. All the machinery was torn out leaving it open like a gym with a high ceiling and broken windows. The beams ahead were rusted and there were piles of rubbish, broken beer bottles, and newspapers everywhere.

Yakko so wanted to snap out a joke like, "Nice place, does the Joker know you're taking his hide out?" But he didn't. He only walked to a door on the far wall. One of the medical school dropouts opened the doors which lead to a stair case. Pointing with his gun, the men ordered the brothers to follow them down, down, and down. They finally arrived at a door which when it was opened revealed a lab.

The walls were lined with cages, working tables, bookcases, and other machinery. The far wall was lined with doors closely placed together such as a hallway. It was a large room. A few examination tables were placed in different areas. There were at least ten more lab-coated humans doing experiments on…cartoons.

Yakko's heart began to pound. There was a small bunny cartoon that was tied to the metal operation table in front of them. The bunny's chest was…open. Cut open like some sick rendition of a medical video. Blood was everywhere. There was a heart monitor hooked to the poor thing which gave Yakko little reassurance.

Wakko latched to Yakko's side. They were forced to walk by the table down toward the door. Before opening those doors one of the doctors released Dot to the ground. Dot instantly rushed to her brothers.

"Strip now," the doctor ordered.

Hesitantly they obeyed. A man took their clothing and placed it into a file cabinet near the doors. They stood there naked with only the bracelets as their only belongings, if you could call them belongings. Yakko and Wakko stood protectively between Dot and the doctors' studding eyes.

"We should take the littlest first," one said. Yakko began to growl. If these doctors wanted an animal then he would show them an animal. However Wakko beat him to the punch. Wakko instantly left his side and jumped at the doctor biting and clawing furiously. It took four of them to take Wakko off of him. Yakko was about to join, but Dot desperately gripped his arm.

"Please! Don't leave me!" she begged her eyes filled with tears.

"Get a muzzle on that one!"

"Oh hell no!" Yakko snarled, but there was little he could do. Wakko's muzzle was horribly tapped shut. His hands were tapped behind his back.

"Wait…let's take this one first. He seems egger. We won't have to worry about him if he dies."

Dot wailed in Yakko's arms and struggled as if she wanted to attack. Yakko's mind went numb as he exchanged glances with his little brother. Blood trickled from a cut on Wakko's forehead and was dripping into his eye. He couldn't read Wakko's expression.

"Get these two into the cell."

The door behind them was opened and they were both being shoved inside. Yakko placed Dot inside the room, turned, and began fighting. They were too strong and too many. They held him down, but Yakko still saw them as they placed Wakko on the operation table.

This couldn't be happening!

"Wakko!" Yakko began screaming while tears ran down his face. "NO! WAKKO!"

He was suddenly tossed to the room. He quickly stood and ran for the door which was slammed in his face. His fist feverishly pounded again and again. He yelled for Wakko again and again. Finally he fell to his knees sobbing. A few moments passed and Dot blindly crawled to Yakko's side. With a chocked cry, Yakko tightly held his sister to his heaving chest.


	5. Hotel Hell

Hey, guys! Thanks for all your reviews! You guys are so awesome! *hugs* Anyway, just to tell you I won't be updating over the weekend, so I'll post a lot of chapters! REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 5: Hotel Hell

Was it so bad? Wakko thought that it wasn't so bad going first. He somehow managed to protect Dot and Yakko. Being a sacrifice wasn't so bad. He did hold a little selfishness reason in his heart. If he died first he wouldn't have to watch them die.

That was the last thought to cross his mind before they stuck his arm harshly with a needle. The doctors weren't gentle as Yakko was with shots. The drug began to work quickly, and Wakko let a few tears to fall. That was it, wasn't it? He was going to die. Breathing slowly though his nose, Wakko let his eyes close slowly.

He didn't have time to say good-bye.

* * *

There was something callous about darkness, Dot thought. The cell became their personal hell. The only light came from the space between the door and the floor. The light framed the door and spilled a little across the floor. It wasn't much, but it was light.

She rested her head in the crock of her brother's shoulder as she was cradled in his arms like a baby. They sat in the corner, and Yakko's head rested on hers. It was cold in the cell too like a cellar. She missed the sun, but she missed Wakko more.

Even thinking his name forced the tears to come again, and she buried her face in Yakko's chest. He rubbed her arms and muttered words.

"Looks like we have new roommates," a voice spoke somewhere in the dark cell making Dot jump. It was a woman's voice, but she couldn't see.

"Oh! Roomates! I like roommates, Rita!" there was another voice.

The woman's voice grew closer, "Don't mind, Runt. He's just happy to have company." Suddenly Dot could see her. It was a cat standing between them and the door.

"Name's Rita," she said kindly in her deep voice. "The big buffoon is Runt."

Dot shrieked when she saw Runt jumping toward them. She buried herself further into Yakko's chest. Yakko chuckled a bit. He was a buffoon, a friendly buffoon.

"Did I scare ya," Rut said sadly, "Gee, I'm sorry. Definitely sorry."

Dot looked up seeing a dog's face looking down at her. She smiled, "It's okay. My name's Dot but call me Dottie and you die."

"Alright, Dot," Rut bounced. "A pleasure to meet ya. Definitely a pleasure."

"I'm Yakko," Yakko said relaxing a bit. "Some hotel huh? I'll have to fire with our travel agent."

Rita laughed, "You could say that again, Yakko. Welcome to Hotel Hell. I'm sure you've meet the staff."

Yakko muttered, "Yeah, some service."

"Wasn't there another one of you?"

"Yeah," Yakko sighed his voice dropping. "They took our brother…Wakko."

Dot shivered. Yakko's voice sounded so…helpless. Was he giving up hope now? Was Wakko really not coming back? _Oh God_…She began to cry again.

"Hey, kid," Rita walked over to them her voice gentle. She licked her rough tongue against Dot's cheek. "You've gotta cheer up, okay? Everything is going to be alright."

"Rita, you're such a sweet dog," Runt smiled.

"Woof," Rita mimicked which made Dot laugh. It was funny that something like humor could exist here.

"So…whatcha in for?" Rita asked.

Shrugging Yakko scoffed, "Apparently living. Okay so maybe we haven't been perfect little angels, but is this the new punishment for misbehaving?"

"Hardly," Rita huffed. "We were just strays on the street before they bagged us."

"What is this place?" Dot asked.

"It's some sort of underground group of scientist whose interest are in toons. They do all kinds of experiments on us in the name of science, but I think they're just waiting for some sort of huge scientific breakthrough where they can make bank. They're also doing it by illegal ways."

Nodding, Yakko added, "They have to be getting money somehow to fund this nightmare. How long have you two been in here?"

Rita and Runt exchanged glances. Sighing Rita replied, "We're not sure. Maybe two weeks. Time doesn't exist in the same way here. After experiments we might be knocked out for a few hours to a few days, we don't know."

"Lovely," Yakko groaned. "Do you guys know a small bunny toon?"

Ruff nodded, "Nut? Yeah! He's a swell guy."

"He's been gone from the cell for a while," Rita added. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah," Yakko stated sadly.

"Hey, ya hungry?" Rita asked.

Dot nodded as her stomach growled. Rita disappeared into the darkness, and they heard clanking. A few seconds later Rita came dragging a metal bowl full of odd objects.

"It's fruit," Rita informed. "Just a few apples and a banana. They fill up our water dish when they want. It's not much, but it's something."

Dot reached over and took a lopsided apple. At home Yakko would have scolded her on eating unwashed fruit, but what was the other option here? Yakko took an apple for himself, and they sat enjoying their company. It took their minds off darker subjects.

Rita and Runt were strays that had joined earlier in the Burbank pound after being abandoned by their human masters. They escaped the pound and had been vagabonds for at least two years. They survived eating out of garbage cans behind restaurants. Rita apparently wanted to be a singer, but not many recording studios were going to take a stray cat toon, not even Disney.

"...Then we ended up here," Rita said ending their story. "So how about you? What's your story?"

Yakko explained it all. Why not? These were possibly the only friends they had now. Dot's mind wandered to Otto Scratchansniff, their P-psychiatrist. She didn't know what to think or how to feel toward the man that had betrayed them. There was just emptiness when she thought of his name. Before that day she believed that Otto was one of the few good humans that…could still be trusted.

_Bang!_ The door was thrust open. Wakko's body was tossed like a sack to the ground. The door slammed again, and Dot screamed his name.

Placing Dot on the ground, Yakko ran to his brother's side. He wasn't moving. Yakko held his limp brother ready to panic, ready to know what his heart was dreading. Hovering his hand above the boy's mouth, Yakko stopped breathing. Then…a warm breath... It was shallow but it was there. He's pulse was there right below the jaw, and his chest moved up and down. He was alive! Hugging the sleeping form close to him, Yakko released the anxiety for a moment.

Dot crawled to her brothers still fearing the worst.

Yakko took one arm to hold her to him and whispered into her hair, "It's alright. He's okay."

"What did they do to him?" Dot nearly screamed into Yakko's chest.

"Shh," Yakko rubbed Dot's back. "It's going to okay." He wasn't sure. Looking at Wakko in the dim light…he saw it. It was a long scar running from his collar bone down to his stomach. It was ugly. His brother's body was stapled shut, and Yakko felt his heart rise in his mouth. Wakko's muzzle was still tapped shut.

Suddenly Rita was at Wakko's side. She extended one claw and began cutting the offending muzzle. There was no other way. They had to rip it off taking fur with it. Thankfully Rita was there to blindly cut at the fur to lessen the damage. After an hour or so, Yakko pulled the remaining tape from Wakko's face. Instantly Wakko's jaw relaxed, and he awoke.

"Hey, kiddo," Yakko whispered seeing Wakko's half lidded eyes looking up at him.

"You think Dr. Scratchansniff won't mind?" Wakko muttered...drugged.

Yakko bit his lip at the mention of that…human's name. His chest filled instantly with bile as a few thoughts ran through his mind. He wanted to see that human…

"Dottie?" Wakko began sobbing. "Where is she? Did they take my baby sister? DOTTIE!"

"Wakko, I'm right here!" Dot took Wakko's clawing arms. Wakko clutched his arms around his sister and continued to cry. Dot continued to repeat, "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"It's the drugs," Rita said sadly. "He'll be normal in a few minutes."

"Did they hurt you, Dottie," Wakko asked sleepily cuddling in Dot's lap. "Is that why the lights are out? I promise not to eat cake."

"You gave us a heart attack, you know," Dot rubbed at her eyes and hugged him tighter. "You bonehead." Yakko watched from a close distance. Dot would have a field day on Wakko's butt for calling her Dottie, but she was letting him slide.

"Let's sleep in tomarrow," Wakko yawned.

"That sounds like a good idea," Yakko chuckled.

"Yakko!" Wakko childishly cooed. "When did you get here? Am I in trouble?"

Shifting closer, Yakko let his hand fall on Wakko's face. "No, but Dot's right…you are a bonehead."

"I love you guys." Wakko breathed. "I'm glad I died first."

He was asleep in a second, and Dot began to cry again. Yakko stifled a gasp before holding both siblings. Dot kept repeating in her mind that it was just the drugs…it was just the drugs.

"Come on," Yakko sighed. "Let's get some sleep."

Dot whispered, "I hate this hell!"

"Come sleep by us. It gets cold at night," Rita commented. Runt said nothing put lied down behind Yakko. Yakko finally relaxed against the flank of the huge dog with Dot cradled on his right and Wakko on his left. He was tired…so tired. He was instantly asleep, his mind full of nightmares for tomorrow.

* * *

Ta-da! Good? Bad? You decide! Review please!


	6. A Long Story

Chapter 6: A Long Story

He was remembering better times as he looked through old, back-and-white photos. In one photo a small girl sat on his lap. She looked so content with her papa and mama. Frowning slightly, Otto remembered that this was the last photo he had of them, the two most important people in his world.

Suddenly there came a fierce knock at the door, but the person didn't wait for Otto to open. She opened it herself. Her face was solid in rage. Marching to the doctor, Hello Nurse began yelling.

"How could you? You monster!"

"What's wrong?" Otto asked.

She shouted, "Don't play dumb with me, doctor! You sold the Warners to illegal experimentation!"

"How do you know?" Otto asked his blood freezing.

"I overheard Plotz talking on the phone about Noot bracelets," the nurse hissed. "You know those are illegal. You know what could happen to them if you don't remove those bracelets in two weeks."

"It was necessary," Otto said. "The bracelets were to stunt their powers in order to…"

"I'm not stupid, doctor! I know what the bracelets are used for! You also know they'll be wiped out if we don't get those things off in time."

"I am aware, nurse. After all…I helped design them."

Her eyes widened, "W-what do you mean that you…"

"It was in Germany…during the war," Otto said. "Please sit down, nurse. This is a long story."

She sat suddenly in awe of the man. She knew he was in Germany during the war, but she...

"I was in Auschwitz. You should know that I'm a Jew. My entire family was transported to Auschwitz, and I'm the only one to survive." Otto took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and he continued. "There was…a doctor named Josef Mengele, known as the "Angel of Death". He took interest in me because I was a psychiatrist. He wanted to see the psychological effects on twins. He wanted to know if there was a telepathic connection between them…I was perfect for the job because…I had a twin of my own."

"He promised that if I complied with the experiments that he would allow my daughter and wife to live. My twin brother was killed and his body was dissected while I watched. Mengele kept asking if I 'felt' anything while they slowly suffocated him to death. Then I helped him dissecting twins and studying them. For a while my daughter and wife were safe, but I can never forgive myself for what I did."

"Then Josef Mengele became interested in toons. Hitler hated toons because they weren't human, so I was put to the task of coming up with a way to restrain them. That's how the Noot bracelets and white-out bullets were invented. So many toons died in the process. I finally refused to work anymore because of the carnage. Mengele didn't like that so he shot my wife and daughter in front of me. He was about to shoot me when there was a bomb raid from the Russians. I ran in the confusion and escaped into the forest. Two days later the Russians found me."

"What happened after the war?" the nurse asked.

Otto sighed, "I left Germany. Many of us left Germany. I took a boat and illegally went to America. They were questioning all immigrants at that time, and that's when they found out I had worked for Mengele. After hearing that I was responsible for formulating the Noot bracelets and white-out bullets I was threatened to be transported back to Germany to face trial as a killer. However Warner Bros cooperation was interested in my toon theories and had haired me as their psychiatrist. They saved me from being transport, and so I changed my name and burned all documents and identification papers. I took another name and identity, and I became Otto Scratchansniff…Victor Gettsi is my real name."

There was a silence. The nurse sat there staring at the man before her. Taking his sleeve, Otto rolled it up and showed her the tattooed number on his arm. 14432.

The nuse then asked, "Why did you sell the Warners?"

"I had no choice. Plotz was ready to expose me for who I really am if I didn't comply."

"You could have said no," the nurse was on the verge of tears. "I thought you loved them…How could you?"

Otto turned his eyes downward. It was beginning all over again. He was a murderer and would always be one. In the end he was scared. He couldn't hide forever. He tried but the price was too great at times.

"Please…you have to save them."

Otto looked up at the nurse with tears streaming down her face. She was so young. Possibly if his daughter would be alive…she would be the same age, perhaps older. Anne always wanted to be a nurse…to help others just like papa. What would she say now? How would she look upon her father, the killer?

* * *

Okay, so obviously this story of Otto's past was created by me and not Warner Brothers. I'm such a history buff, and I love studying the Holocaust and WWII. With Otto having an interesting accent I just put this together to help the story. It's just for a fanfic. I'm not saying that this_ is_ Otto's past. Does it make sense? I just don't want trouble with this. Anyway, thanks for reading!


	7. Take Me

Chapter 7: Take Me

"Ow," Wakko moaned. Darn why did his head hurt? Actually everything hurt, hurt, hurt. It was just a small ach which forced him to wake up. When he did he instantly wanted to be unconscious again.

He was warm though. He was surrounded by fur, but his lower back and legs were on hard, cold floor. It took him a while to figure deep breaths hurt like hell. Okay so he tried to sit up in the darkness. Bad idea. His stomach instantly flared in a fire pain. He bit back a yelp, and his furry bed began to move. There were voices around him, but his mind was fully upon the pain. Slowly…painfully slowly it stopped to a dull ach. He was in his brother's arms.

"Y-yakko…Dot?" he moaned.

"We're right here, kiddo," Yakko's voice came through the darkness above him. He wanted to see his face. Damn it. He wanted to be home with clean sheets, pancakes, and without pain.

Blindly he reached and touched a small face. Dot. Her face was wet just below the eyes.

"I'm fine, Dot," Wakko said. "Just hungry."

"Banana or apple?" Dot asked wandering away from Wakko's touch.

"Huh?"

"Our menu has been…momentarily deducted," Yakko explained.

"Huh?"

"We're on an all fruit diet."

"Oh…Wait! What do they think we are, monkeys?"

"After we get out of here we'll go on pizza run for a whole week."

"Sounds nice," Wakko said. "I'll have an apple."

* * *

Two hours later they took Dot. Wakko could only cower in the corner with his eyes shut tightly against the struggle. Each breath inhaled was like breathing in hot ashes. His fingers gasped the dust on the concrete floor while his sister screamed. Yakko fought the best he could, but in the end there was nothing he could do to stop it. They took his sister.

"Damn you, bastards!" Yakko yelled hitting anything he could. "Leave her alone! Take me!"

Yakko yelled out any and all curse words, threats, and growls. The nasty tape was wrapped around Yakko's mouth not before his teeth clamped onto a doctor's hand.

"DOT! DOT!" Oh, how Wakko hated this. This helplessness that consumed him like his pain.

Runt was taken too after he tried to save Wakko's little sister. Yakko was knocked to the ground, the door slammed shut, and the cell was plunged into darkness.

She was gone.

"Yakko!" Wakko called loudly. His abdomen was on fire in protest, but Wakko didn't care. He crawled using his hands to his brother. Rita was already working on his muzzle.

"Wakko, stay where you are," Rita hissed. "Don't make me come over and sit on you!"

"Too late, Rita. Already here," Wakko commented through clenched teeth.

"Yakko! Hold still!" Rita scolded. "Seriously, you boys! You want Dot to come back seeing her brothers have turned into scratching post. Now hold STILL!"

Wakko reached them quicker than expected. He reached and found Yakko's hand and held it while Rita finished. Wakko bit his lip while Yakko whined when the tape was harshly removed in the darkness.

Finally it was off. Yakko just lied there seething with most of the fur removed from around his mouth.

"Yakko," Wakko called still holding his hand.

"Damn those doctors," Yakko hissed. "If I didn't have this damn band I would…."

Yakko hardly ever swore. He talked a lot but never swore. It made Wakko's blood run cold and his stomach twist. Sure he shared his brother's anger, but to hear his brother so…different. It scared him.

Yakko stood quickly. Stormed toward the door and slammed his fist against the metal yelling as he did. Wakko could only lie there again on the floor…weak.

"Take me, you bastards!" Yakko screamed. "Give her back and take me!"

Wakko couldn't take much more. It hurt too much. It was a different kind of pain then the one threatening to tear his insides. It was a helplessness that consumed Wakko. A thought crossed his mind. Why didn't he die there on the table? Why did they allow him to live only to watch the destruction of his family?

"Why didn't they kill me?" Wakko sobbed out load. It was just a whisper, but in the small cell it filled every crack.

"Don't you ever say that again," Rita hissed her voice filled with vile. "Do you hear me? You can't give up! Once you've given up your as good as gone! Nothing will save you!"

Wakko was instantly in Yakko's arms. He felt his brother's tears on his forehead. Wakko's body bucked in pain but he gripped Yakko's shoulder. There was too much pain! He stifled a whine.

"It was something Runt always told me," Rita said softly. "You've always need hope because if you don't you'll be pushing up daisies. Definitely daisies. You've gotta find something to live for. You've gotta cheer up and never give up hope."

Wakko passed out in his brother's arms.


	8. Trust and Trade

Happy Independence Day ya'll!

* * *

Chapter 8: Trust and Tade

She hated this so much. Fear pulsated like a drum in her head. The doctors strapped her to the table. A spotlight shown over her, but this was no stage. Feeling exposed and unprotected, Dot continued to cry.

One of them stated, "The bunny toon didn't make it."

Looking at the other doctor, the taller one asked, "What went wrong?"

"Cerebral aneurysm…didn't have a chance."

"Damn. We'll just have to salvage what we can."

"What are you doing to this one," the doctor pointed at Dot.

"She's small…but she'll do."

"You know I'm right here," Dot glowered.

All of those doctors looked at her with little emotion or shock. They said nothing. Pricking her arm with a needle, one doctor patted her head. He didn't look her in the eye which pissed Dot to no end.

"She's young…I wonder what her brothers would…" Dot didn't hear anymore. The world was fuzzed both in images and sound.

* * *

It began to bleed. He didn't notice until it began to pool on the floor. He should have known. The wound had turned oddly warm to touch. Wakko was growing feverish. Great! Just what they needed. Obviously their new home wasn't sterile.

Yakko held his brother tighter. There wasn't much he could do, and it drove him mad. He didn't deal with helplessness well, but how was he suppose to act?

Runt was back with a big scar on his back. He came stumbling on his own. Good for him. As the door closed, he collapsed in the corner muttering something about something being dead. He cried himself to sleep as Rita wordlessly petted his head.

Runt had said something about the dead thing being…so small…so cute. Yakko tightly closed his eyes._ "It's not true,"_ his mind screamed. _Not his Dot…please._

Wakko woke up groggy and bleeding. He smiled at Yakko and patted his hand saying that everything was going to be okay. How could Yakko believe him? His eyes were empty of tears. It just wasn't fair!

So he stared at the door with his chin on Wakko's head. Wakko continued to mutter endlessly, but Yakko said nothing. His full attention was on the door as if his prayers and his will alone would open it. He needed to see her…even if it was to…

The door opened. One of them carried her in instead of tossing her on the ground. Was Yakko supposed to be grateful for the gesture? What was interesting was the doctor walked in without fear of the wild animals. A flashlight beam hit Dot's brothers, and the doctor holding Dot cursed.

"It's bleeding."

Another doctor appeared at the door, "Bring it."

Yakko snarled, "Over my dead body."

"Just relax," the doctor smiled. "We're going to help him."

"Knowing you assholes, the help…"

"Yakko…they have Dot." Wakko said sounding more coherent. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Listen to him, tough guy," the doctor said kneeling in the blood stained floor. "Let's make a trade."

A trade? That was an interesting way of putting it. Yakko made the "trade" with the doctor. Wakko for Dot. Trying to stand, Wakko grunted in pain as he lightly touched Dot's face. It was the first time in a few days that Yakko saw his siblings in light even if it was blinding and concentrated. They looked awful.

Taking his little sister from the doctor's arms, Yakko looked at her. There was a huge stapled scar on her partly-shaved head. The door closed, the room was thrust into darkness, and they were gone.

She was breathing. It wasn't her Runt had been sobbing about. This brought such a rush of relief to Yakko, but looking at her head right behind the ears filled him with such dread. Was this how it was to be? Was Yakko suppose to sit, physically unharmed, as he watched them butcher his little siblings? The injustice of it all.

"Everything's going to be okay," Yakko said to Dot, to the darkness, and to himself. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

"You know we'll get in a lot of trouble for this?"

"I know."

"You still want to go through with it?"

"Look at him, John. You really think he'll last the night if we don't do something."

This was new. Wakko lied on the familiar table looking at the doctors. There were only two in the lab. The only light lit was the one looking down at him. Oddly still were that the doctors weren't dressed in lab coats; they were dressed in jeans and shirts.

The one, who Wakko guessed was John, sighed, "We could lose our jobs."

"Forget about that for just a second," snapped the other. "Did you hear what our boss said when that bunny died? It's like he didn't care! He was actually happy that we dissected the poor thing."

"So now you grow a conscience, eh Greg" John voiced. "Not when we were using Noot bracelets or threatening with guns…" John stood there looking down at the floor.

"That's why I called you. You understand." Greg said. "Today you pretended to have something in your eye. Bullshit. You were crying. You care. You know that it's wrong."

John sighed, "Okay…" he turned to Wakko. "Hey, buddy." He was actually smiling. "I'm sorry about how I acted two days ago. That's when Wakko recognized John.

"_Down boy," the man who held Dot ordered. He pressed the gun harder against Dot's head, and Dot released a little whimper. "How much do you love your sister?"_

"Don't be scared," John said softly examining the wound on Wakko's stomach. "What's your name?"

"W-wakko." He said thrembling. It was so cold yet so hot like a fever. His chest was on fire.

"Don't worry, Wakko. Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

It wouldn't be easy, and he prayed that it would work.

With Plotz gone to see some movie release, his office was vacant. While Hello Nurse stood in the hallway, Otto unlocked the door and steeped inside. He began his search for the number or something, some clue.

"Sheisse. Nothing," Otto cursed as he thumbed through the papers on the desk one more time. Looking at the draws, unlocked, he found a list of nameless numbers. It could be any one of these!

Then…a thought.

Risking a lot, Otto turned to the phone. The new phone had a call history. Thinking back, Otto found an unidentified number. He jotted it down quickly.

"Why hello, Mr. Plotz! Back so soon?"

"Hello, Nurse. I'm just here to get a few papers then I have to get back to the party."

Shit! Otto backed from the desk. The door was closed! The nurse and the CEO were talking on the other side. Turning to the window, Otto took a deep breath. It was a risk, but the sparse office had nothing to hide behind.

While the nurse distracted Plotz, Otto opened the door, and thanked Elohim that there was a small ledge. Carefully he stepped out of the window and upon the ledge. It was dark with only the city lights to aid him. It was windy as he inched away from Plotz's window.

Plotz opened the door. Otto saw the light from the hallway. Looking down, Otto judged the ground to be a dangerous forty feet below. Plotz turned on his office light. Looking down at the ground, Otto saw his shadow.

Taking the needed papers, Plotz turned off the lights, and the door was closed. Otto waited a few more agonizing moments before going back into the office. After closing the window with shaking hands he turned to the door.

"Thank God!" the nurse gasped as Otto steeped into the hallway.

"I got what I believe is the number." Otto breathed as they left the building.

"What about the security cameras?" the nurse asked.

Otto sighed, "I've already talked to Ralph about it. He's on our side."

"I hope we're not too late."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!


	9. Everything's goind to be okay

Warning: Sad sad chapter, but what else were you expecting? Pie?

* * *

Chapter 9: "Everything's is going to be okay"

Yakko drifted in and out of sleep. He was mentally and emotionally drained. The stress wore down his mind. If only the doctors would give him a smoke or drugs or something to just…just stop thinking.

Dot was still…sleeping. Yakko checked her breathing every other second as the minutes ticked on. The scar on her head petrified him. Fears gripped his mind thinking about what they'd done to her. Maybe they took a piece of her brain. Was she the same? What had they done to her?

"You should eat something," Rita said.

"Not hungry."

"Hey…everything's gonna…"

"Don't!" Yakko snapped before Rita finished, "Don't tell me that everything's going to be okay!" Rita's eyes widened a bit. Yakko was yelling, "How do you know, huh? Those assholes butchered my little siblings!" Yakko's voice cracked. "So don't tell me that everything will be fine…because I don't believe it anymore."

Dot moaned. Yakko held her close and began to sob. His world caved in a little more. Rita didn't deserve that, but he couldn't help it. It was like punching a hole in the dam. There was no way to stop the flooding. Wakko was gone, maybe dead. Dot was here but not here and might never be mentally here.

"It's not fair," Yakko screamed in Dot's shoulder.

Rita said nothing as she walked back to Runt. Suddenly the door opened. John walked in carrying a drugged Wakko. Yakko's blood began to boil, but he could do nothing. Helpless.

John whispered, "I'm…sorry."

"Sorry?" Yakko snapped his voice sounded so enraged...so different. "Just give him back to me and get the_ hell _out of here!"

John did just that wordlessly. With his arms full of those he loved, Yakko glared at the doctor. John turned to the door.

"Wait!" Wakko called weakly, "John…thanks."

"Sure thing kid," John smiled as he closed the door.

Yakko couldn't speak. He couldn't look at Wakko. A bitter taste of betrayal filled his heart. Sitting up by himself, Wakko looked at Dot worryingly.

"Is she okay?" Wakko asked.

Yakko said nothing. Placing a hand on Yakko's face, Wakko asked, "Yakko…are you okay?" Nothing. "You know…they're not all bad."

Yakko glared at his brother and hissed, "Yeah, they're saints alright, and this is just a bad dream. That scar on your chest is just a paper cut!"

Reaching for his brother, Wakko whispered, "Everything's going to…"

Yakko did something that he would regret for life. Before his mind could stop him, Yakko shoved his brother away. Weakened by the drugs, Wakko fell to the ground on his stomach that flared with new pain. He muffled a scream of pain and shock.

"What happened?" Rita ran to them and found Wakko on the ground with Yakko staring petrified at him. "Wakko? Are you okay, kid?" She nuzzled his head gently, but he didn't respond. He hardly moved as tears ran down his face to the floor.

Rita glared at Yakko and demanded, "What the hell are you thinking! You want someone to fight, huh? Take it out on me, tough guy! I don't have a scar on_ my_ chest!"

"W-wakko…" Yakko whimpered. He reached his hand to Wakko's back. Wakko flinched. "I…I just…"

He couldn't say it. What could he say to his little brother? Yakko continued to sob as his little sister slept.

* * *

_Pain._

_Breath._

_Brothers._

_Darkness._

She opened her eyes to more darkness. That's all she could move, and all she could feel was the buzzing pain between her ears. Moving her eyelids up and down, Dot woke up. Breath escaped through her parted mouth.

Was she dead? Was this hell…heaven?

_Pain._

_Brothers._

_Pain._

Something was wrong. She moaned, or at least she thought she moaned. She tried, but something was wrong. Slowly she began to move her jaw, and she felt herself breath. Inch by inch feeling began from her face and spread to in her neck, above her chest, across her arms, and down her legs.

She was being cradled, and she was stiffly against someone's soft chest. This person smelled familiar, but why couldn't she remember? Who was this person? More importantly…who was she?

Thinking made her head throb, but the thoughts wouldn't stop like an earthquake. There was no stopping it as voices and images began filling her mind. Voices she should recognize with memories that we're hers, but why didn't she remember?

Pain filled her eyes that were clamped shut, and the person holding her shifted. More voices but this time they came from outside her. She wanted to scream for it to stop! _Too much! Please just let it stop!_

"It's okay," someone whispered his voice so painfully familiar. Who was he? She began to cry, and he continued to whisper in such a loving tone. "Dot…it's alright. We're here."

"Who are you?" she managed to mutter, but the sentence came out an incoherent whimper. The person began stroking her face with such tenderness that only made her mind scream. Who was he? Who was she?

"Dot?" There came another familiar voice, and a hand took hers. Again her mind screamed for an answer. Dot? Who was Dot? Who were these two boys?

"Where am I?" Dot managed to whimper.

"You're with us," the second voice stated.

"Who are you?"

Silence.

The first voice laughed, "Dot, it's us…Yakko and Wakko."

"Who's Dot?"

"Come on, Dot. The joke's…"

"I don't think she's joking, Yakko."

Silence again.

"You're Dot Warner… Princess Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third. We're your brothers, Wakko and Yakko. "

"Oh." Dot said thinking hard. Nothing. They were just words to her like a story being told the first time. "Okay, where are we?"

Yakko scoffed, "Let's just say we're not on vacation."

"We're together," Wakko interjected. "That's what matters. Bad men have taken us here, but as long as we don't lose hope…everything's going to be okay."

Dot nodded wishing with all her might to remember. Something came to her, an image of a tower and two smiling faces. Laughter.

The door slammed open. Someone stormed inside, and instantly Dot felt panic as light broke the darkness. She looked at those who were supposed to be her brothers. They looked so identical but the one named Wakko looked smaller. Yakko tightened his grip on her.

"Take the eldest," commanded a harsh voice.

Suddenly she was deposited in Wakko's arms. Yakko stood tall before those monsters. She watched Yakko steep into the light. He turned slightly to them and gave them a half-felt smirk and a small wink. Then another image filled her mind. Needles! Men in lab coats! Cold metal table! Lying naked in a harsh light! Something died! Blood! Blood!

"No! Don't go!" Dot screamed feeling her brain beating with pain. She reached for her brother with tears in her eyes. Something died! Blood! Blood!

Yakko knelt before Dot and smiled the best he could. "It's alright, Angelina. Everything's going to be okay." Something seemed to scream that if this boy who was her brother would leave with the men…he wouldn't return.

Yakko looked sadly at Wakko, "Wakko…I'm…"

"It's okay," Wakko said sadly but with a smile. A tear rolled down Yakko's face as he held his siblings to him. Dot was cuddled between the embrace as she cried.

"You're coming back," Wakko whispered painfully. "Promise me."

"I love you both…so much," Yakko trembled, and he kissed Dot on her head. He stood up and let go of Wakko's hand which remained outstretched. Yakko looked back at them with a sad smile. She could see his face. She knew him! Instantly it all came back in a horrible flash! The studio! Their water tower! Her brothers! Everything came back, and the door slammed behind him.

"YAKKO! NO!" Dot screamed, and Wakko held her closer. "Oh God…I remember! Wakko…I remember!"

Wakko said nothing just kissed her forehead and began to rock her gently.

* * *

Part I is almost over!


	10. Too Late

Okay, so I know that this chapter has the same title as my other A! fanfic, but it goes so well with this chapter too! Oh, also italicized words are memories or thoughts. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 10: Too Late

Yakko walked head-high past the examination tables. He glanced once at the wooden floor stained with blood and tried so hard not to think about whose blood it was. It was a cluttered lab filled with the smell of cheap disinfectant and chemicals. Medical equipment lined one wall.

Then he saw her.

"Rita," Yakko gasped unable to take his eyes away. He hadn't seen her in full light, but he knew it was her lying there motionless. When did they take her? While they were sleeping?

The cat lied on the table her eyes slightly open as she stared at nothing. Two doctors were looked down at the cat with sad faces. Yakko's breath caught in his throat as one of the doctors draped a sheet over Rita's face.

_ Rita glared at Yakko and demanded, "What the hell are you thinking! You want someone to fight, huh? Take it out on me, tough guy! I don't have a scar on__ my__ chest!"_

"I-I'm sorry, Rita," Yakko sniveled as he feel to his knees. He looked next to the table, on the floor, where she was and saw…Runt. Why was he there too? The dog lied so still with stitches lining his body and his muzzle tapped. There were tear stains below his closed eyes. Oh God…he was dead too!

"Get these two bodies out of here," one doctor said. Yakko felt his stomach turn and wrench. They were dead! They were dead…together.

"Get up, monster," the doctor behind him ordered.

Yakko gritted his teeth as he said, "You killed them, and you call me a monster?"

Standing with a new madding energy, Yakko glared at the doctor and began screaming, "They were more humane that you'll ever be!"

_"Don't you ever say that again," Rita hissed her voice filled with vile. "Do you hear me? You can't give up! Once you've given up your as good as gone! Nothing will save you!"_

"S-she…" Yakko hissed feeling the tears starting the fall. "She was going to be a star…"

_"You should eat something," Rita said._

_ "Not hungry."_

_ "Hey…everything's gonna…"_

_ "Don't!" Yakko snapped before Rita finished, "Don't tell me that everything's going to be okay!" Rita's eyes widened a bit. Yakko was yelling, "How do you know, huh? Those assholes butchered my little siblings!" Yakko's voice cracked. "So don't tell me that everything will be fine…because I don't believe it anymore."_

"Oh God…Rita…"

"I said move," the doctor ordered again.

Suddenly Yakko began to…laugh. The doctors all turned to Yakko who gripped his side. His unbridled laugh filled the lab. It wasn't his normal laugh but something strange and derange.

"You morons," Yakko gasped between laughs. "What else can you do? Kill me? Cut me open like a cow? Sorry, fellas, but the jokes on you!"

"Is that so Yakko Warner," asked a voice behind him.

Turning sharply, Yakko scoffed, "Sorry, bub, but I didn't expect much from medical school dropouts."

"You have quite a mouth," the doctor said. He was a tall human with a rough brown beard.

"You're the boss of this butcher shop?"

"You might say that. Name's Hanson."

Yakko smirked, "Nice outfit, Hanson. Does Sizzler know you're borrowing it or is that your day job?"

"You're not aware what position you're in."

Rolling his eyes, Yakko snapped, "Oh, I'm so scared of the big, overweight Nazi who likes to cut up defenseless toons."

"Why don't we talk in my office," Henson offered.

"No thanks, doc."

"I insist," Hanson unsheathed the gun and pointed it at Yakko.

"Oh a gun," Yakko yawned. "What a surprise."

"It's cliché but very effective. "

"On desperate creatures, I'm sure."

"Oh…and you're not desperate?" Hanson smirked. "Everyone has a weakness to the gun, Yakko. It's just a matter at whom you point it at. For some it's as simple as pointing at them. For others of a more…moral disposition, like yourself, you simply find their dear loved ones and they become amazingly cooperative." Yakko snarled, and Hanson laughed loudly, "There lies your weakness, Yakko. It's just behind the cell's door." Silence passed, and Hanson asked, "What wrong, boy? Cat's got your tongue?"

Yakko pivoted. He would not have that man have stratification to see his face crumble. Marching toward a door, Yakko took a deep breath.

* * *

John took another drag from the cigarette before smoldering it into the ashtray. He took another swig of beer and sighed. It was late, and his wife would worry. It was a ritual he and Greg performed after leaving work and before returning home. It was something to take the edge of their sins.

"We killed two today," Greg stated emotionlessly as if stating the latest news.

John sighed, "Stop doing that, Greg. You'll drive yourself crazy."

"Maybe I'm already crazy," Greg stated dryly. "Why else would men like us do what we do?"

"Let's just go home."

"How can we face them," Greg asked with more emotion. "What am I suppose to tell Ann when she asks me how was work today? What?" his voice was rising in the dark bar. He then mimicked, "Oh nothing, honey. I just killed an innocent cat and dog and I cut up three other toons for MY JOB!"

"Shh," John clasped his hand over Greg's mouth. "Are you crazy? You want to be arrested?"

After John let go of him, Greg trembled, "I-I just don't know how much I can take!"

"Just take one day at a time and leave work at work."

"We can walk away," Greg whispered. "We can move our families far from California maybe somewhere on the East coast."

John huffed, "Hanson has connections there too. We're in too deep, Greg. We both knew this when we took up the job."

"That doesn't matter anymore. What we're doing is wrong."

"Can we really leave? You know what he'll do to Ann and your kids when he finds you."

John stopped as his phone began to ring. He cursed, "What does our boss want now?" He then looked at the number on his cell phone and stopped. "Strange…it's Warner Bros. studio. Maybe they have a new shipment for us." He opened the phone and said, "This is John."

There was no answer on the other end. It clicked.

"That was strange."

* * *

"Thank you so much, Brain," Otto said. "You sure you got the location?"

Brain, the bigheaded lab mouse, smirked, "Yes! Thanks to my newest invention I can tell you what seat he was sitting in the bar, doctor."

"Narf, Brain! Very good show!" stated Brain's assistant Pinkey.

"I do hope, Dr. Scrachansniff, that you catch those barbarians," Brain said as he turned to the computer screen. "They're on the move." All watched as the dot at Vicky's Bar began moving down the streets of Burbank. "Take the communication device on the table, doctor. We'll be conveying their location to you while you and the lovely nurse drive in your car."

"Brilliant plan!" Pinkey shouted.

"You're sure you didn't have other plans tonight?" Otto asked.

Brain smirked, "We do the same thing every night."

"Thank you, Brain," Otto said before taking up the walky-talky.

* * *

"You're brave, Yakko." Hanson smiled. "A smartass but brave."

Yakko glared up at him as he was being tied to an old wooden chair. "Thanks for the compliment."

Sitting at the worn desk infront of Yakko, Hanson said, "There's no reason to be angry."

_NO REASON!_ Yakko's mind screamed. This doctor was dumber than advertised. Despite his urges, Yakko sat silently as his anger festered.

"You'll be happy to know that I've planned on killing only one of your siblings."

The retrains tightened as Yakko instinctively struggled. Hanson's bushy eyebrow rose just slightly. His hands were clasped under his chin as he reclined slightly in the chair.

He continued with his cynical tone, "I don't need three of you, just two. I've taken a interest in you and your brother. So I'll kill the girl. What do you think?"

"You bastard," Yakko growled.

"I thought that since you're their guardian who'd be better to say who would die or live? So which one, Yakko…your brother or your sister?"

He said nothing. Sitting there, he breathed in and out in and out. His mind filled with different ways the monster could die by his hand.

Hanson smirked as he twirled the gun in his fingers.

* * *

He was going to die. Wakko knew it, but he didn't want to frighten his sister. He could feel his body trembling and the palpitations were growing worse. Damn his hypoglycemia. There was no more fruit in the bowl. His skin felt clammy as he began to sweat. It didn't help that the scar on his chest was aflame with pain. He could only breathe in raspy, short gulps of air.

"Wakko?" Dot yawned as she woke up. "Is Yakko back yet?"

He tried to talk but his mouth was so dry. A raspy "no" escaped his lips. Half of him wanted Dot to roll back to sleep so she wouldn't have to know. Another part wanted her to notice something, so that he had someone to say goodbye to.

"Wakko? What's wrong?" She had noticed.

"D-dot," There wasn't much time. It was too late. He felt her cold hand on his burning face. He couldn't see her, but he could sense her worry.

"I…It's your hypoglycemia…" He heard her dash to the empty bowl. She cursed as she kicked the metal bowl. It was helpless. She ran back to Wakko's side. She knew. She took his trembling hands in hers. Her voice was on the verge of tears as she said, "Just stay with me, Wakko! Please…don't leave me…Promise me!" She began to sob.

"Dot, e-everything's…going to be…"

She screamed his name as his eyes closed. 


	11. Death

Last chapter of Act I! This is one crazy chapter. Warning: character "death" People are going to hate me, aren't they? Oh well, ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 11: Death

"Someone's following us," Greg looked back. His palms were clammy on the steering wheel.

John cursed, "Must be some thugs."

"What should we do?"

Taking out a gun, John said, "Pull over. Hopefully there are only two of them." Greg took out his own gun, turned to the side, and slowed down the car. They stopped below a street lamp.

Otto turned to the nurse and said, "Stay in the car while I talk to them."

"They'll kill you!" the nurse said.

He opened and closed the door and walked into the light. His mind raced with worries. Maybe he should have waited until the man had stopped somewhere? Maybe this was a foolish idea? There was no way he could survive, and who then would save the Warners?

He saw one of them step out of the car, and he saw the gun. Otto smirked. He had witnessed the design of the gun, so he relaxed.

"I know you," John said. "You're the psychiatrist from Warners."

Otto nodded, "Good evening, gentlemen. I have some questions for you."

"Its okay, John. He's unarmed."

"What do you want?"

Otto took a deep breath. Thankfully he had training with panic from the Nazis. It was amazing how that horrid place had hardened his nerves.

"I see you have a family," Otto commented. "I see the bumper sticker that says 'baby on board."

"I have three," Greg said lowering his gun a bit. "What's it to you?"

"Mr. Plotz wants to return the money to your organization in exchange for the Warner siblings," Otto extended a brief case.

"That's out of the question, doctor," John said raising his gun. "Plotz would have talked to our boss personally on that."

Otto smiled, "He's aware of that, but now all our phone calls have been tapped. There is no other way to connect your boss."

"I don't believe you," John stated coldly as he raised his gun. "You know too much."

* * *

"What would you do to save them," Hanson asked. "Would you take their place?" A minute passed as Yakko refused to look up at him. "Silent I can see. You're more stubborn that I thought…very well then. I'll just tell my men to bring your sister …"

"Take me."

Hanson raised an eyebrow as he said, "What was that?"

"You heard me. I'll take her place." Yakko deadpan stated as he glared at the man. "You said you wanted to kill one of us, right? Then let it be me. J-just…don't hurt them anymore."

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything."

* * *

"Put down those white-out guns, boys." Otto smiled. "I'm human. It has no effect on me. I should know."

"What do you want, doctor?" demanded John

"Just what I said. I want the Warner siblings."

"We can't just hand them over to you."

"You not a killer," Otto said softly. "Believe me. I've seen more than my share of killers. I hear it in your voice. You don't want to do this anymore."

John stood silent with his gun poised at Otto. Greg stepped to John's side and said, "Maybe this is our chance, John."

"Are you crazy?" John demanded. "We're in too deep to stop now. Hanson will kill us and our families."

"Not if he doesn't know it was you who did it." Otto said.

Greg looked at the doctor for a long moment before asking, "How?"

"I have a plan, but we have to act quickly."

* * *

The pain started softly then began to build. Dot tried to remain calm, but her thoughts were like tornados. She was locked in a smelly, dark cell with an unconscious brother who wouldn't last the night while her other brother was possibly being butchered to death. Now she was getting the worst headache she's ever had.

Wakko was still breathing, shallowly and with a few pauses, but he was breathing. Hours passed like decades. Dot sighed; the pain was going from annoying to throbbing. She cuddled down next to brother, and put her head on his shoulder. Hearing his heartbeat was soothing. At least she wouldn't have to die alone.

It was so hard staying awake….so hard.

* * *

He took a deep breath. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Death. What a funny word. The final frontier. To breathe your last. To push up daisies. The drop of the final curtain.

Maybe he should have stopped thinking about it. He began thinking of other things, especially his siblings. They would be scared, sad, angry, and most importantly, alive. One tear rolled from his eye as he smiled. He remembered the good times.

"You won't feel anything," Hanson said as Yakko laid down on the table. There were no other doctors around. That was weird. "Any last words?"

Yakko closed his eyes. What he wanted to say he didn't want to say to that killer. He wanted to see them agan, to talk to them again and…and to hold them again. Just one last time.

"Hands up, Hanson!"

"What's going on here?"

"We're ending this now!"

"You idiots, we're so close!"

Yakko's eyes snapped open. Hanson was backed up against the wall with a larger man pointing a gun directly at the doctor. Suddenly slim hands were gently un-strapping Yakko from the table.

"Don't worry, Yakko. We're here." Hello Nurse? Why was she there? Yakko was so confused yet relieved like waking from a nightmare. Finally free, Yakko sat up while his head still spun. Looking around he saw another man strapping Hanson to one of the operation tables. He turned to Hello Nurse and saw…him.

Yakko's mind filled with furry as his fist collided with Dr. Scratchansniff's face. Otto fell to the ground. Yakko stood over him breathing heavily through his nose.

"Yakko, he's here to…"

Otto raised his hand, "No…No I deserved that." He looked at Yakko and said, "We're getting you out of here."

"I got the key to the cell," John said as he walked to the door. Yakko ran to the door as John opened it. He couldn't get there sooner. Dot was circled around Wakko with her back to the door. He soon had both his siblings in his arms. Tears of relief filled his eyes…but something was wrong?

"Sibs?" Yakko asked his voice cracking. They looked horrible with their fur matted and dirty. Wakko and Dott's scars looked red and raw. They weren't moving. He shocks them both. Nothing. Lifeless limp they lied in his arms.

"Guys! Wake up!" Yakko began yelling. "We're going home! Wakko! Dot! Come one guys!"

His heart stopped. He laid them back on the floor with his hands on their faces. They felt so lifeless…cold. His worst nightmare became his reality.

"No…NO!"

"What happened?" John asked as he tried to reach for Wakko. Something snapped in Yakko as he punched John hard in the jaw. With tears still in his eyes, Yakko bearded his teeth and growled.

Otto and the nurse came in running. It took both of them to hold Yakko down. He yelled curses, threats, and feral roars. Slowly he calmed down as he was faced with the truth.

They were dead. His family was dead. He began screaming his voice filled with broken sobs. Exhaustion and anguish robbed him of energy.

He passed out in Otto's arms.

* * *

So...who loves me? *runs from pissed off mob* Did I mention there's an Act 2? *mob glares* I have cookies! *mob eats cookies* Anyway please review!


	12. Matter of Time

YEAH! ACT 2! I would like to thank Not G. Ivingname who's been beta-ing my story for me helping me with dialog and plot and junk like that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Act II: Forgive and Remember

Chapter 11: Matter of Time

Three stretchers were rolled to the emergency room. Otto sat on the couch with his head in his hands. Thankfully the nurse filled out all the papers, answered all the questions, and disguised everyone's names. Was that a smart thing to do? Otto wondered...but his paranoia won out. Hanson's influence could have spread to practicing doctors. There was also the fear of Plotz finding out. In the end, Otto paniced and disguised everyone involved. Everything happened so fast, and now he was alone with his thoughts in a busy hospital in LA.

Greg and John had left a while ago. They had to find their families before it was too late. Promising to call, Greg left the hospital right at twilight. There was little they could do. Dot and Wakko were in no condition to be transported. Someone would find Hanson…It was all a matter of time.

Hours went by, and a doctor appeared. Yakko was fine, just in shock. He wasn't talking at all, but he was conscience. Wakko was in a hypoglycemic coma, but there was hope. They just had to raise his glucose. Dot was…another story. She was in brain surgery. They had no answers…no hope.

Otto knocked at the hospital door. A lump formed in his stomach. What was he suppose to say? Listening closely he already heard Hello Nurse talking.

"Yakko…I'll be right back, okay?"

There was no reply. Otto steeped into the room. Yakko looked horrible...as if all the happiness was snuffed out of the world. He lied there stiffly staring at the ceiling. His mouth was in a tight frown, and the tears were dried on his face.

The boy he knew was gone. The jokes were gone along with the smile, the wink, and the personality. Otto closed his eyes as his mind stated that he was the cause of it all.

Quickly Hello Nurse stood and motioned Otto to follow. Looking once at Yakko, Otto followed her. They stood in the slightly crowded hall.

"How is he?" Otto asked.

"The same," the nurse looked behind her. "Maybe…you should talk to him."

"What can I say?" Otto sighed. "It's my fault…"

* * *

He woke up alone in a white room lying on a white bed. Was this heaven? Even the walls were white. The woman who walked in with a smile wore complete white, and the sun shining through the curtains was white. It was warm and light.

Looking at himself, Wakko noticed the scar was still there, but it was cleaner. A tub ran from an IV down to his arm. He was alive after all, but why was he alone?

Someone entered the room. Looking up, Wakko saw and smiled at Hello Nurse.

She smiled in return and walked in.

"How are you feeling, Wakko?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess," Wakko frowned at his own cracked voice. He coughed trying to loosen his vocal cords. "Where am I?"

"Saint Anna's Hospital."

"Oh…Where's Yakko and Dot?" He coughed again. It was getting hard to talk.

"They're here too."

Frowning, Wakko stated, "But not here here."

"Yakko should be here any minute now."

"What about Dot? Is she okay?"

Biting her lip, she stated, "They're just…running some test."

"What kind of test?" Wakko pressed while his eyebrows furled in the middle. Suddenly his throat erupted into a coughing fit. Each cough pounded harshly against his scared chest. Hello Nurse sat next to him and rested her hand gently on his back as he rid it out. She handed him a glass of water which he took and drank from with gratitude. It seemed forever since he had fresh, clean water.

"She'll be fine," the nurse smiled. "You need to get some rest. I'll go find your brother."

She left, and Wakko was alone with his thoughts. He was far from tired. Why did it feel like the nightmare wasn't over? Thinking back, Wakko remembered his last memories as hazy and choppy. He should be dead, right? He remembered being with Dot…Yakko was gone with the doctors. Then it was hard to stay awake from his diabetic attack. How long had he been knocked out? How did he in the hospital? What about the lab? Where were Rita and Runt? Why was Hello Nurse there and why was she acting so coy? Where was Yakko? Was Dot okay?

Wakko moaned and laid back down. Too many questions. Brain hurt. Chest hurt. Scar hurt. He slowly breathed in and out trying to calm down. Maybe he really was dead or that…

"Wakko?"

He gasped and sat up, and again regretted it. The scar was too tender even with the medication, but he saw his brother. Yakko stood in his trademark slacks. His brother had lost some weight. Yakko was skinny to begin with, but now he just looked…sickly. Even for being 12, he looked… old. But it was Yakko, right? He wasn't dreaming, right?

With a sad yet warm smile, Yakko walked up to Wakko's bed. Wakko coughed again and winced against the pain. Yakko's hand gently rubbed Wakko's back as the fit and pain subsided. Yakko sat next to Wakko on the bed. Without a word, Wakko wrapped his arms around his brother's neck. Gradually Yakko returned the embrace. Wakko opened his as he heard his brother sniff. Wakko cursed as his own eyes filled with tears. Oh well...they both needed this.

* * *

In a way Wakko was scared to fall asleep. What if this was a dream? Would he wake up back up to the nightmare? However his mind wouldn't let him sleep. There were too many unanswered questions and unsolved worries...especially about their sister.

"Is Dot okay?" Wakko whispered looking at the ceiling, leaning his head on Yakko's shoulder. Yakko looked down and didn't answer.

Both brothers were on the bed trying to relax, but there was someone missing. The doctor came a few minutes later talking about their sister. There were some complications. They were doing the best they could. They would inform them every hour on her condition, but it was best if they got adequate rest. There wasn't anything they could do for her...just like before.

Yakko said nothing. Listening and feeling Yakko's deep breathing, Wakko smiled. He was happy that at least one of them was getting sleep. He looked down at his own chest seeing the stitches. Five days...that's what Yakko said. It had been five days. It didn't make any sense. Five days was a long time, right? Wakko sighed. They were in there for five hellish days. For the most part of those five days he was knocked out with drugs and fever. Looking back he remembered it like one eternal night, singular and horrible.

Yakko said little. After receiving a crushing hug, the two laid in bed enjoying slightly a worry-free nap. Wakko wanted to press questions. Between painfull coughing fits, he asked his brother a series of questions. Yakko went silent, and told him not to worry. They would talk more…but he was tired. Wakko nodded allowing his brother to rest.

The nurse came in and removed the IV from Wakko's arm. After checking his blood, she said that he was okay but he still had to stay in bed because he was dizzy and slightly dehydrated. That explained why he was coughing a lot. His throat was infected. Rita was right he should have…

Wait! Rita! Wakko sat up straight up. However he laid back down with the sharp pain in his scar and stifled a curse. He hated the constant pain.

Yakko moaned and gently patted Wakko's head. "You okay?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," Wakko winced. Then he sat up leaning on his elbow as he looked at Yakko's face. "Yakko?"

"Hum?"

"What happened to Rita and Runt?"

Yakko's eyes opened slowly, but didn't look at his brother. There was instant conflict, like a dark memory, in his eyes. "They..." Yakko sighed. "They didn't make it." Wakko gasped as his mind went numb. Didn't make it? Bitting his lip, Wakko closed his eyes against the swelling tears. Yakko gently grabbed Wakko's shoulder which only made the tears come faster and harder. Nothing was said after that.

* * *

Otto sighed, "You know what Plotz will do when he finds out…"

"Oh, I'm not scared of him," she snapped. "As far as that's concerned…I quit."

"Someone will find the lab any day soon," Otto sighed. "Once they do…it's only a matter of time. The doctors have already asked too many questions."

The nurse took another sip of coffee, "So what do we do now?"

Taking another drag of the cigarette, Otto leaned against his car. It was late and dark. "We can't move until Dot's stable. Thank goodness tomorrow is Saturday. That means Plotz won't notice we're gone until Monday."

Otto sighed. It was such a dangerous risk. Hanson just didn't just have John and Greg working for him. Hanson would possibly hunt for his revenge. Otto knew it was a risk that the Warners were still in California, but what choice did they have? They needed a hospital quickly. So far Otto was passing as the Warners' legal guardian, which he was by contract.

"We should head back," she stated interrupting Otto's thoughts.

They walked the dark parking lot and opened the hospital doors. As they reached room number A4, Wakko snuck out of their dark room. After closing the door slowly he turned and smiled at Otto and the nurse.

"What are you doing out of bed?" the nurse scolded.

"I can't sleep and Yakko talks in his sleep," Wakko shrugged. He then looked at Otto, and his eyes widened. His chest tightened as memories sparked in his mind. What was he doing there? He remembered Otto putting the Noot bracelets on his and Dot's wrist. They trusted him! He felt suddenly unprotected like he was back on the lab table. Wakko backed into a corner.

The nurse slowly knelt in front of Wakko and calmly called, "Wakko?"

Wakko hardly heard her, but just stared at Otto with increasing fear. Her light touch to his shoulder brought him back. Wakko looked around. They were in a public area. Otto wouldn't attack them in a public area with so many witnesses. Wakko suddenly felt a deep anger build in his body as he tightened his fist. Enough was enough. He would get to the bottom of this...one way or another.

Glaring at him, Wakko stated, "I want answers…now!"

* * *

_They were gone…dead in his arms. He screamed, cried, and cursed. Blood was everywhere falling like sour rain. Rita and Runt were dead...piled with a million open wounds. Blood was everywhere. Wakko…he…he was bleeding from the chest. Dot…his Dot lied there perfectly still with blood dripping from her head wound. He held them, covered in their blood, and screaming their names as Hanson and Otto laughed._

_ "You're too late…You're too late…"_

"NO!" Yakko screamed sitting straight up. His eyes opened to darkness. Light only coming from the door. It was just like the cell, but he was in a bed, drenched in sweat, and heart thumping in his ears. He reached blindly for his brother wanting to feel him whole and alive, but…he wasn't there. There was only a warm spot on the bed where he use to be. The door was slightly ajar.

Yakko's hands trembled as he continued to panic. _"He's gone! She's gone! They're dead! Hanson killed them! I'm too late! I'm too late!"_ He turned to the bathroom, no brother. He looked under the bed, no brother. His panic grew. Dashing for the door, Yakko burst into the hall. He could still feel invisable blood on his hands and the smell of it. He had to find him!

Sprinting down the clean hall, Yakko felt his panic mount every moment. Hanson was voice filling the madness.

_"You'll be happy to know that I've planned on killing only one of your siblings"_

He turned the corner.

"_I thought that since you're their guardian, who'd be better to say who would die or live?"_

The nurses backed up against the wall to get out of the way._  
"So which one, Yakko? Your brother or your sister?"_

He saw Hello Nurse from a distance.

"_Maybe I should kill both."_

"WAKKO!"

He was there. Sitting next to…to Otto! Another memory filled his mind that pounded feverishly. A trusted friend sold them to monsters. Dr. Scratchansniff meet Yakko's glaring eyes. A growl rose in Yakko's throat; his fist clenched.

"Get…away from him!" Yakko warned his voice raising. "NOW!"

Instantly Wakko jumped down and ran to Yakko. Yanking his older brother, Wakko lead him back to their room. Yakko's mind was still a buzz of voices. He alowed himself to be guilded to their room. His breath came in harsh rasp as the rage and shock steadily subsided to anger. Images of him ripping Otto's head clean off his shoulders trilled his thirst of revenge. Shutting the door behind them, Wakko turned to Yakko who sat on the bed with his head in his hands.

"How could you?" Yakko hissed not looking up at his brother.

"W-what?"

"WHAT THE _HELL_ WHERE YOU THINKING?" Yakko never screamed so loudly as he glared at Wakko, "How could you trust_ him_? Did you forget what he did? He could have kidnapped you or worse!"

"Brother," Wakko pleaded touching Yakko's shoulder.

Snapping, Yakko pushed Wakko's hand away, "Don't _brother_ me! He's the reason your little sister might DIE tonight! Some _brother_ you are!"

"…I just think… maybe we should trust him."

"Have you completely lost it?" Yakko turned to him. Still yelling, "Next you'll be telling me that it was all a bad dream!"

Wakko sighed, "All I'm saying is that we're out of options right now."

"So, we should just jump into his arms like the old days even after what he did?"

"I'm not saying that either!"

"What are you saying, Wakko," Yakko snapped. "You're just talking in circles! I'm putting my foot down on this one. You're not allowed to talk to that monster. Understood?"

Wakko felt his chest flare in pain. He'd never seen Yakko this way ..so overbearing…so angry. Suddenly the room began to spin. Everything was going  
black...

Yakko screamed his name, but Wakko was already falling to the floor.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun! Please review! I have...um...cookies.


	13. Reabilitation

Howdy! Miss me? *Warner kiss*

* * *

Chapter 13: Rehabilitation

He was…okay. Yakko took a staggering breath trying to compose what remained of his nerves. Okay…maybe he overreacted a bit. However, what was Wakko doing sitting next to that…that monster? He felt his muscles tense instantly as he gritted his teeth. When he even thought about Otto his body reacted this way, and it was getting worse.

Opening his eyes, Yakko turned to his sister. Dot lied on the hospital huge bed which made her seem smaller. She was connected to at least three different monitors that beeped trying to tell Yakko that she was alive. No matter how many times they told him that she was improving…

After Wakko fainted and was taken by other doctors, Yakko nearly fainted himself. The informed him that his little brother's condition was fragile. Yelling at him helped little. Yakko couldn't help it much…once he started the rage was impossible to stop.

While sitting with his brother, Yakko was allowed to see his sister. Wakko, still sleeping, had to stay in bed for the moment. Again Yakko felt torn. He felt Hanson's voice scoff and ask which one Yakko loved more…brother or sister. Yakko punched the wall as he screamed. Doctors came in running asking a lot of stupid questions. No, he wasn't fine! He was going crazy while his family…Yakko screamed and punched the wall again and again.

When he finally stopped, he nearly ran to his sister's bed.

Dot's brain was intact and functioning, but the damage could only be fully analyzed after she was awake...if that was possible. He held her hand. The afternoon sunlight filtered through the curtains. It was a beautiful day full of birds, butterflies, and happy people. Yakko wondered how the world could ever be beautiful again. He combed her hair with his fingers. She was so small.

Dot moaned, and Yakko's finger froze above her forehead. Her face twisted, and his breath hitched. Her hand tightened in his as another whimper escaped her. Leaning in closer, Yakko prayed to whatever God existed.

"Come on, Dot," Yakko whispered close to her face. Then…she stopped. Her hand and face relaxed. Yakko sighed. It wasn't fair, damnit! Did God hate him that much? Why was this happening to them?

Suddenly he felt someone touch his hand. Looking down Yakko saw his brother with a small, sad smile. Yakko reached down and picked Wakko up his arms. They both sat on the edge of their sister's bed. Wakko said nothing but looked down at his sister. Gently as if she would break under his hand, Wakko brushed his hand against her face.

Yakko scolded softly, "You should be in bed."

Wakko moved from Yakko's lap to the end of the bed on the other side of Dot. He rested his head near her shoulder.

"Now I'm in bed," Wakko commented as his eyelids lowered. Yakko felt the pain of guilt again, but it was too late. Wakko was sleeping.

Yakko laid down carefully without bumping a single wire connected to his sister. He looked at his two siblings in the afternoon sun. The doctors would protest, but, Yakko thought, let them protest. There was no place in the entire world he would rather be more.

"I-I'm sorry," Yakko whispered before drifting to sleep.

* * *

It was dark. That's what she first noticed…the darkness. Then she felt the sensation of breathing from her own parted lips. Why couldn't she see? Oh…her eyes were closed. She tried to open them, but it was so hard. They, her eyelids, were like two iron doors. Using what little energy she had, she managed to open them halfway. Okay…eyes were open.

She tried moving her face. That too felt stiff like iron. Yet slowly that iron seemed to soften as she slowly opened and closed her mouth. She could now move her tongue and jaw and blink her eyes. Slowly she began to feel more. She moved her neck, but her head flopped to the side. She began moving her fingers slowly until she could tap them against the sheets. Her feet began to move to. She became fascinated in these small movements and the feeling of slowly waking.

Her vision began to clear. It was warm…wherever she was. The light that came from the windows was red and orange. Sunset. She heard people walking on ceramic floor and the chatter of doctors and nurses. It smelled clean.

Grunting, Dot tried to lift her body. It was so heavy, so she relaxed back into bed. Why was she so weak? Suddenly she felt something move. Suddenly there was a…puppy boy with sleepy yet shocked eyes looking down at her. His hand petted her face which felt nice. Dot smiled, and the boy smiled back.

"Hey," he whispered in a voice so familiar, "Welcome back."

Dot frowned. Who was this boy? He looked and sounded too familiar. But when she pressed her thoughts to think of a name…it went blank. Nothing. Turning her thoughts inward, Dot found that she didn't know herself either.

"How do you feel?" Yakko asked.

Dot opened her mouth to speak, but…only a raspy whine rolled off her throat. Yakko frowned at that…a sad frown. Instantly she tried again as she tried to clear her throat.

"I—I'm fine."

Suddenly something else moved on her other side. Another sleepy…puppy boy looked down at her. This one was smaller, and when he saw her he immediately smiled.

"Hey…" Dot smiled at the strange accent of the boy.

"Hey," Dot whispered. Looking from one to the other, Dot tried to remember. Who were these nice boys?

"Where am I?" Dot asked.

The first boy answered, "Saint Anne's hospital."

Oh…should she know where that was? She then asked, "W-who are you?"

The two boys exchanged worried, sad glances. Dot felt bad. She didn't mean to make them sad. They were so nice, but…but she had to know.

Yakko looked down at her, his smile gone, replaced with a stern, worried expression. He asked softly, "Do you remember anything?"

Dot shock her head. Why was her head so heavy? Yakko sighed and closed his eyes. Dot bit her lip sorry that he was mad now. It really wasn't her fault!

"It's alright," the other boy smiled gently gripping her shoulder. "It'll come. Just get some rest, okay?"

"Okay," Dot nodded. She was tired. Maybe this was all a dream…maybe…she…was…

Yakko watched as Dot feel back asleep. He put his fingers over the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. She…she didn't remember. Wakko laid back down as a tears began running down his face. Yakko gripped her hand tightly. It wasn't fair!

When he opened his eyes, he heard Otto's voice…either in his head or the hall it didn't matter. His eyebrows furrowed, and he felt the rage build. He jumped from the bed and stomped to the door. He nearly slammed the door behind him. Glaring it all directions, Yakko didn't see him.

He glanced back at the door. He suddenly felt a panic. He couldn't go back… Dot wasn't there. Just an empty shell. It was harsh to say, but Yakko loathed it so much that she didn't remember. The Dot he knew wasn't in that bed back there. Dot was gone.

Yakko began running. He ran to the public restroom. No one else was there. Instantly he fell to his knees as tears fell freely from his tightly closed eyes. He pounded his fist into the ceramic floor. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"You know the floor didn't do anything."

Yakko opened his eyes. Oh great, he thought; now he was hearing voices! He rolled to the wall and rested his back and head against it as he looked up at the fluorescent lights. He then hugged his legs to himself and rested his chin on his knees. He nearly jumped off the floor seeing…Rita sitting in front of him.

Rita chuckled, "What's wrong, Yakko? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"R-rita?" Yako gapsed.

"Nice to see you remember me. I'm touched," Rita stated as she licked her translucent paw. Her whole body was translucent! There wasn't a scratch on her nor did she glow like…like an angel. Yakko moaned. He was going crazy.

"You're not going crazy, Yakko." Rita stated.

Yakko stammered, "B-but…but you're…"

"Dead as a doornail," Rita finished, "We'd rather be called living impaired."

"How?" Yakko blurted.

Rita tiled her head and said, "The Big Guy Upstairs wanted someone to watch over the three of you. I just entered, so I took the job."

Yakko's thoughts instantly went to his sister. He saw her confused, lost gaze that panged his heart. Maybe Rita could…

Rita shock her head, "I can't do much about that. She'll be fine. I'm here specifically for you."

"Me? But Dot…"

"Maybe because you acting like a complete basket case," Rita stood slightly, "Your siblings need you more than ever, and you've been flying off the handle."

Yakko huffed, "I've got everything under control."

Rolling her eyes, she stated, "Under control? Should I ask Wakko for a second opinion?"

"Okay…that was…He just...I can explain," Yakko said. "My brother was sitting next to the world's second biggest bastard then he tells me, without blinking, that we should trust him!"

"Shouldn't you trust him?"

"Rita! That's the doctor I told you about! He was the one who trapped us in that hell in the first place!"

"He did save you."

"Now you're sounding like him!" Yakko stood and yelled, "You've got to be kidding me! I have every right to kill that son of a bitch!"

"Have you ever considered that he's trying to make up for what he's done?"

Yakko refused to look at her. His blood continued to boil as he clenched and unclenched his fist. The hate made his arms tremble. Suddenly he tasted blood in his mouth. He bit so bit his lip hard enough that he had cut it. Minutes passed without words.

"You have to let it go," Rita stated with sympathy in her eyes. "It hurts…but if you don't…"

"Don't tell me what to do," Yakko barked.

The door opened slowly. Yakko turned seeing his little brother, dressed in pajamas, walk in fearfully. Looking around, Wakko turned his attention to Yakko.

Yakko breathed slowly hushing his anger. He then coughed and said, "Let's go back to bed."

Wakko walked up and gasped, "You're bleeding!"

Yakko touched his lip and pulled his hand to his face. He was bleeding. He turned to where Rita was, but she was gone. The door opened and Otto steeped inside, and Yakko felt his rage again.

"Is everything alright?" Otto asked.

Yakko growled, "Mind your damn own business," He gripped Wakko's hand and pushed the doctor out of the way. His blood coated his tongue filling his mouth with a bitter, copper taste. He stomped to his sister's room practically dragging Wakko behind.

Wrenching his hand out of Yakko's grip, Wakko demanded, "What's the matter with you? He was just trying to help!"

"It's that bastard's help that got us here in the first place!" Yakko snapped. Then he breathed and said as soft as he could, "Just drop it. You'll faint if you get upset."

"I'm already upset! Look, I know that what he did was wrong. There's no excuse for it, but he's trying to make things right."

"So I'm supposed to be all buddy-buddy with him for that?"

"For saving our lives? Yeah, I think that's a good reason," Wakko huffed.

"When are you going to wise up to the fact that we wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for him?"

"I said I already know that! We have to trust him, Yakko. What other choice do we have?"

"I'll think of something," Yakko stated.

Wakko pointed, " If we leave, those doctors will possibly get us, and we can't leave because our sister isn't well enough."

"If we stay with Dr. Benedict Arnold, he might sell us back to Hanson."

"Who's Hanson?"

"He's the head honcho of that hell hole we barely survived."

Wakko sighed. The conversation was going nowhere. "I know you're scared. Me too. It's just that we're out of options right now."

"I don't trust him!" Yakko snapped. "God, Wakko. Just drop it already…you don't understand."

"You're right! I don't understand. I don't understand how you can be so stubborn!"

"And I don't understand how you can be so blind!"

Wakko groaned as he raised his hands, "Fine! You win! …as always." He started walking away.

"Wakko Warner," Yakko scolded. "Get back here_ now_!"

Wakko pivoted on his feet, his face firm in a scowl. "No! I can't stand your bullshit right now! You won't listen to me anyway! Some _brother_ you are!"

Yakko watched him storm off. He was half shocked, a quarter guilty, and another quarter pissed off. He was torn between running after Wakko and pulling him by his ears, and another part of him wanted to run and wrap him in a huge embrace. He did neither. He walked back to Dot's room.

* * *

Um...brotherly love? Think it's over? Muahahahaha! Again thanks to all those who've reviewed, and thanks to Not G. Ivingname!


	14. Good Luck, Bad Luck

Helloooooo nurses! Miss me? Anyway, here it is Chapter 14! Enjooooooy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Good Luck, Bad Luck

He couldn't sleep. How could he?

John passed in front of the hotel room somewhere in Nevada. His family was sleeping peacefully in bed. He and his wife had another argument. She was asking too many questions. About his job, about his life... John sighed. She had a right to know, but if she knew what his job really was…she might leave him.

The kids were blissfully unaware of anything. John remembered that night when he ran into his house early in the morning. Nervously and out of breath, he told Megan, his wife, that they were going on a family vacation to Yellowstone. It was summer vacation after all, and they had been talking about camping. Megan interjected that they needed time to plan, but John insisted.

Greg was doing the same, loading up his family for an unscheduled vacation to see his parents in Idaho. They kept in limited contact. They both remembered Hanson's threats, but if they were true or not... They couldn't afford to call his bluff.

The last fight he had with Megan ended with her in tears and three kids scared and crying. John couldn't tell them. He wondered if…

Suddenly the door opened to the hotel room. Megan appeared with mascara running down her face and a bottle of wine in her hand. She walked over to him with a scowl on her face and tears filling her eyes. Her auburn hair was a mess.

"I called my brother. He'll be here in the morning," Megan said sternly.

John asked, "Why did you do that? "

"Isn't that obvious?" Megan snapped. "There's something you're not telling me! Why the hell are we in Nevada? You're hiding something from me! What is it?"

"I told you, baby," John walked to her and thumbed the tears from her eyes, "It's…complicated."

"Too complicated for your wife? Just tell me," Megan said the anger in her voice subsiding. She rested her head on his shoulder, ""I want to know. I DON'T CARE what it is... drugs, an affair, whatever it is! I just want to know."

John stood still for a moment. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. He smelled the shampoo and red wine.

"Okay…just promise me you won't leave me. I love you."

Megan looked up at him her large eyes shimmering with tears and the light from the streetlights. She leaned up and they exchanged a soft kiss with Megan's hand in John's hair. Suddenly John's cell phone began to ring. Taking it out of his jeans, John saw the name on the caller ID. He dropped it as he gasped.

Hanson.

* * *

Yakko snuck into Dot's room. Dot was unhooked from the heart monitor and IV, but that happened hours ago. When Yakko entered the hospital room he found her under the bed sobbing.

"Dot!" Yakko called as he crawled half way under the bed. In the far corner, Dot was huddled in the fetal position. Her hands were clamped over her ears. Tears continued to flow from her tightly closed eyes. She continued to shake her head.

"No…no…no…" Dot sobbed, "Don't leave…Don't leave me."

Yakko called more fervently, the fear creeping into his own voice, "Dot! Angelina! I'm right here!"

Dot opened her eyes slowly. Yakko reached out his hand, and she took it. He slid her to him. After they were both out from under the bed, Yakko latched his arms around her. She was trembling badly. He kissed her on the forehead and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I'm here, Dottie," Yakko whispered feeling tears piercing. "I'm here."

"You promised! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" Dot screamed into his chest.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He just held her close, gently petting her fur until she stopped trembling. Then something hit him. In the hospital, Wakko promised that they wouldn't leave her. Yakko promised he wouldn't leave her…in the van.

He almost feared to ask, but he did anyway. He took her face in his hands to gently look at her in the face. He then asked his voice hushed and fearful like his words would break her. "Dot…do…do you remember?"

She nodded, and snapped, "I hate you! All my memories came back to me, and when that happens I turn to see that my brothers are gone after they both promised not to leave me! I hate you so much right now! Oh…and by the way," she punched him in the arm. "That's for calling me Dottie!"

Yakko began to cry. He embraced her again for fiercely, and he muttered in her hair, "I love you. I love you so much."

She sniffled, "You're still a jerk."

* * *

Wakko wandered the halls looking back every now and again to see if Yakko would follow. After a few minutes, Wakko huffed. His mind stated, "Fine. Let him stew in his contempt and bigotry. What a prick."

In the back of his mind, Wakko feared. What if Yakko was right? What if they really couldn't trust Otto, and the doctor was just waiting for the right moment? Maybe Wakko was a traitor to the family. He was trusting Otto over Yakko's judgments, and because of what just happened Wakko had every reason not to trust Otto.

No. That couldn't be it. Why would Otto save them if he would just throw them back? Otto explained to Wakko that he didn't want to. Plotz was the malefactor. He threatened Otto's life, job, (-) and reputation. Wakko knew Otto's true history. Plotz knew his history too, and he could have Otto thrown in jail or killed. Sure that wasn't justified by the fact that he sold three innocent children to madmen, but Otto knew that. That's why he saved them. He woke up and realized what he did. Now he was trying to rectify his sins by helping. If Otto hadn't arrived when he did, they would have died just like Rita and Runt.

Looking around, Wakko cursed. Lost in his own thoughts he had wandered and gotten lost in the huge hospital. He was somewhere in a hold corridor with large windows overlooking the city to the right. The sun was rising, and soon the hallways would be busy again.

"Yakko's gonna kill me," Wakko sighed, "Like he cares about ME."

"I believe he does."

Wakko panicked and reached behind him fritzing a mallet. He was thankful the bracelet was off and he could actually defend himself this time. Looking around he saw Otto standing behind him. Wakko put the mallet back into his hammerspace.

"How did you know I was here?" Wakko asked.

Otto said, "I followed you. You needed some alone time."

Wakko sighed, "So…you heard." Otto nodded, and Wakko snapped. "That ungrateful jerk! It's just like him to hold grudges. What if I held grudges against everything he said and did to me? He even said I wasn't a good brother because I forgave you! "

"He's just angry and with good reason. Everyone says things they don't mean when they're mad."

"Try telling him that. Me and Dot have been trying that for years!" Wakko slumped down in a chair against a wall. Putting his head in his hands, Wakko sighed, "We're alive…can't he just be happy with that?"

"Experiences affect us all differently," Otto sat in the chair next to him, "It may take him a longer time to process things. You know him. He's extremely overprotective of you two. The situation you were placed in forced him to be helpless to protect. He believed you were dead. It tore him apart to his very soul. Revenge is a very powerful temptation especially if it's for someone you love."

Wakko looked at the doctor. Otto wasn't speaking as a psychiatrist but speaking from personal experience. The doctor looked so wise, but not the type of wisdom you receive from reading big books a different knowledge.

"All I'm saying is give him some time," Otto smiled down at Wakko, "He'll come around. He hasn't let you down before."

Suddenly Hello Nurse came running, her eyes looking a bit frantic. She held her cell in her hands.

"Doctor!" she gasped. "There's an emergency!" Wakko felt his heart beat quicken slightly. Without saying a word Wakko hopped down and ran toward Dot's room. He turned a cornor when BAM! He ran into someone. Wakko landed on top of the stranger who was near his own size.

Rubbing his head, Wakko stammered, "Sorry about that I…" He opened his eyes and saw a confused Yakko under him. "Oh! Yakko!"

"Oh? Isn't it Isacc Newton?" Yakko said stupifidly. Wakko couldn't help but laugh. Man, did it feel good just to laugh for the first time in a long time. Once he started he couldn't stop. He rolled off his brother, and continued to laugh until his sides began to ach. Holding his side, tears began to brim his closed eyes.

"Wakko?" Yakko sat up and shook his head. "Wakko!" He was soon holding his brother on his lap. "Is it your chest?" He ran his hand down the stitch his worry growing. Wakko's face was scrunched up, tears were in his eyes, and he was making strange gasping noises.

Wakko gasped between laughs, "I'm fine…Just…just hasn't….haven't laughed for…for a long time!" He then exploded into another fit of giggles. Yakko snickered and soon joined him in a needed giggle fit.

After they stopped, Yakko said, "I have someone you'd like to meet."

Puzzled, Wakko looked behind his brother and saw his sister standing there with a familiar smile on her face. Behind her ears was shaven and an ugly scar grazed her scalp. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back, and her held tilted to the side.

"Boys…go fig," Dot smiled.

Wakko stood from Yakko's lap and nearly tackled Dot in a hug.

After a few minutes, Dot sniffed, "I hate you."

"I love you too," Wakko smiled as his tears fell on her head.

"You're getting me wet," Dot nuzzled into Wakko's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Wakko answered. It felt so good hearing his sister's real tone of voice. He let her go not before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Ew! Now I'm soaked!" Dot joked.

Wakko laughed, "Brat."

"Goof." Dot jabbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You really scared me back there, you know?"

"Look who's talking," Wakko snapped playfully. He looked back at his brother who just sat there watching them with a warm smile on his face. Smirking, Wakko whispered something in Dot's ear. She nodded. Both turned to Yakko.

"What?" Yakko questioned, "Do I have something in my teeth?"

"One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" they both yelled as they tackled their big brother with tickles and kisses. Yakko playfully fought them off, but they were too much. Finally after laughing the three lied there in a pile.

Gasping for air, Yakko smiled, "Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted."

Dot moaned, "Can't we just stay like this?"

"I think the nurses and doctors wouldn't be happy tripping over us," Yakko sat up with two siblings clinging to his waist and neck. "Come one, guys. If we go I'll get some ice cream."

"Sounds good to me," Wakko stood up, reached down, and helped his two siblings to their feet. He grimaced slightly as his hand went to his chest.

Dot quickly asked, "Wakko, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered, holding back a grimace, "Just a twinge."

Suddenly Otto came running to the Warner siblings followed by the nurse. Something was wrong. Yakko steeped between his siblings and Otto.

"We've got to go," Otto said quickly, "I just got a call from John, he says Hanson has escaped. We've got to get you three out of California."

Yakko snapped, "Good plan, doc. Take us out of the United States and sell us to the highest bidder in Mexico!"

"Yakko!" Wakko scolded, "We have to trust him!"

"I do not trust a murderer!" Yakko smirked, "Don't look so shocked, Otto or should I say...Victor. You should tell your busty accomplice to watch what stories she tells. I know about what you did in Germany! You killed hundreds of humans and toons in the name of SCIENCE!"

"He didn't want to!" Wakko interjected, "They would kill his family if he didn't! "

"You knew?" Yakko shouted glaring at his brother, "You knew he was a killer?"

"Yeah," Wakko said firmly. "I know. He told me exactly what he did. He did it to save his family."

"Like I said before," Yakko glared at his brother. "That doesn't justify it!"

"You hypocrite!" Wakko yelled as he actually shoved Yakko. Dot gave a shocked gasp. "Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same!"

"We're not talking about me! We're talking about him," Yakko pointed.

"Who? The man who saved our lives?"

"We already fought over this, Wakko."

"If I was talking with a rational toon, we would have finished it!"

"Rational! You're the one who refuses to see the truth of things!" Yakko shoved Wakko.

"STOP!" Both turned to their little sister. Her eyes were wet and wide with fear, but her face was frozen in rage. "What the hell is the matter with you two? I've never seen you guys like this…you never fight like this."

Turning to Otto, Dot said, "I think Wakko's right. We have to trust him."

Yakko moaned as he placed a hand over his eyes, "Has everyone in my family gone insane!" He placed a hand on Dot's shoulder, "Look, sis, this…human over here was in Germany back in World War 2. While he was in a concentration camp as a Jewish prisoner he experimented on anybody he could get his hands, killing most of them."

Wakko interjected, "If he didn't, they would have killed his family."

"Maybe that's just a story by the doctor here to justify his story," Yakko glared at Wakko. "How do we even know it's true?"

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" Otto asked.

Yakko growled, "Hell no! You're not getting anywhere near my siblings!"

"Unbelievable!" Wakko exasperated. "Look, Yakko. We're going with Otto wither you like it or not." Wakko stomped over to Otto.

"Over my dead body." Yakko growled and he gripped Wakko's wrist.

"How about over ours? Because that's what will happen if we stay here!"

Fear filled Yakko's eyes. His chest began to heave. The anger disappeared in Wakko's face. Reaching up with his free hand, Wakko placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Yakko. It's okay. Snap out of it!" Wakko was yelling down his voice full of dread. Yakko tried to speak but nothing worked right. Darkness filled his vision. Blood. Darkness. Knives. Dead things. Hanson's voice demanding that he make a choice.

Yakko fainted to the floor with Dot screaming his name.

* * *

Um...reviews please?


	15. Unfinished Business

I've come back from the dead! Not to worry. I'm no zombie even through it seems like it's been forever with this story. I've decided to finish it because of some of the awesome reviews. Anyway, I promise I'll finish it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 14: Unfinished Business

"Smooth, kid," Rita stated in the darkness.

Yakko moaned, "Rita, where are we?"

"Not in Kansas. We're in your mind. You fainted like a man."

"Why is it so dark?"

"You're giving your sibs heart attacks you know?"

"Where are they?"

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out?"

"I…I can't."

"Come one, kid. Try." Yakko grunted. It was so hard like lifting a sofa. Slowly the light began to grow from gray to a low white. Suddenly the light was blinding.

"That wasn't so bad." Rita seemed to smile. "Next time try not to screw things up, oaky?"

Suddenly his eyes were open staring at a light fixture on the ceiling. Was that where the light was coming from? No…the light in his mind was whiter this was a yellow light. Feeling crept back into his body. He was in a bed covered by a heavy blanket. There was someone in bed with him. Her head was pressed against his jaw. Dot.

Turning his head he saw a closet, a desk, a chair, a picture, and other stuff. The walls were painted an interesting shade of blue that matched the blanket, pillows, and sheet.

Rita was right. It was night. The window was open to the humid night air. He was so exhausted like he ran two miles uphill. With his shifting, he woke his sister up. She stirred slightly until finally opening her eyes. She sat up, turned around, and looked at him.

"Look who decides to join us," Dot scoffed her eyes still lidded. "How ya feeling?"

Yakko tried to talk. His mouth was so dry. "Okay." He cleared his throat. Better. "What happened?"

"Nothing much," Dot yawned. "My brother just passed out that's all."

"Where are we?"

"Hello Nurse's apartment. Can I ask a question now?"

"You just did."

"Ha-ha, someone still has some lip." Dot stretched. Then she turned to fully face him, "What happened back there between you and Wakko? Wakko won't give me any answers."

Yakko sighed, "Just an…argument."

"Bullshit," Dot snapped. "I never seen you two fight like that."

"We were…under a lot of stress. Guys do that," Yakko said. "When the world has gone to hell we blow up at those we love not because of them, but we just need something to yell at."

Dot rolled her eyes, "No duh. After living with two brothers I kind of figured that out when I was two. I want to know what the fight was about. Was it just that Wakko trust Otto and you don't."

"Good summery," Yakko scoffed.

"Why did you pass out?"

Yakko stiffened. He bit his lip. He didn't want to bring it up. He couldn't. The moment he would talk about it. Tied to a chair with Hanson's eyes on him…waiting for a verdict. Who would die? Two bodies lying motionlessly in his arms. Blood. Screaming. Blood.

"Yakko?" Dot called silencing Yakko's thoughts. Her voice brought him back. Looking up at her he saw fear in her eyes. "What happened to you when the doctors took you away?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Yakko muttered turning his face from her. Dot sighed and rested her head on his chest. Yakko felt the hot prickling pain forming behind his eyes. Cursing himself, he forced himself not to cry. He coughed trying to clear his voice, "Where's Wakko?"

"Bathroom," Dot answered deadpan. She was upset at him. Great, he had two siblings mad at him. Maybe he should…

"You were dead." The words were out before he could stop himself. Dot jumped up looking at him.

"What?"

There was nothing to stop it now. Yakko sighed as he sat up and leaned against the bed board. "Hanson was the head doctor at that place. He took me back to his office for some…questions. He asked me…" Yakko took a deep breath, stilling his mind. "He said he only needed two of us alive. He…wanted to kill one of us for... He said that since I was the oldest he was going to let me live, and he wanted me to…" Yakko stopped. This was so hard. "…to make the decision between you two."

Dot said nothing. She just sat there transfixed listening deeply to her suffering brother. But Yakko couldn't continue.

Rita's voice echoed in his mind, "Come on, kid. Finish the story. It's the only way."

"I told him to take me." Yakko said, and Dot gasped. "He strapped me to a table, but that's when Otto and the other rogue doctors came in, and tied Hanson to a table. I ran to the cell…" Yakko took a deep breath. "W-when…" he was crying now, "When I got there…you weren't moving…either of you. I-I thought…I thought you were dead."

Now Dot was crying. He held her in his arms releasing those tears he needed to let go. Letting go of the fear, Yakko breathed in and out…in and out. Suddenly the door opened, and Wakko walked in his eyes streaming with tears. Yakko reached out his arm, and Wakko climbed into the embrace. The three latched together letting go what needed to be released.

Plot muttered curses over the pile of bills. The cost was making his head spin. It was not a good day, but then he smiled. At least those troublesome Warner animals were gone.

There was a knock at the door. Sighing, Plotz yelled, "Come in if you must!"

He didn't look up at the newcomer who walked boldly to the CEO's desk.

"State your business quickly. I'm a very busy man," Plotz grumbled.

"Very well…You call my organization a month ago to remove some…pest from your studio."

Plotz looked up at Hanson who sat at the chair across from him. Plotz huffed, "I've already paid you. What do you want?"

"We have some unfinished business. These specimens have escaped."

Plotz blinked, and then gasped, "Escaped…how?"

"That's not important for you to know. What is important is who helped their escape."

"Stop talking around it. Who helped?"

"Your employee, Dr. Otto Scratchansniff."

"Impossible," Plotz's full attention was on the conversation. "I have Otto controlled. He wouldn't dare."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize you have knowledge of the Warners' escape. Perhaps I'm mistaken what I saw with my own eyes."

Plotz stopped. His hand rubbed his bauld head as he closed his eyes. Muttering to himself, Plotz leaned against the chair. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"What do I have to do with this?" Plotz asked. "You already know your man. Take care of it."

"If it was only that simple," Hanson stated. "However I am unable to locate him. He's vanished possibly with the Warners."

"So you just want his phone number? Fine."

"That's not all I want," Hanson smirked. "You see, funds are very low in my business. A contribution would be appreciated."

"And if I refuse? What if I call the police?"

Hanson folded his arms, "You know the punishment for involvement in toon cruelty, Mr. Plotz? If I go down I'll bring you and your entire studio with me. I have more than sufficient evidence. You call the police and they search my lab, they'll find a receipt with your name on it. They'll also find papers with your name, phone number, and address all over them. We'll be cell mates for the next four decades." Hanson raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do we understand each other now?"

Plotz reached and pressed his phone, "Mrs. Bayer, please call Dr. Scratchansniff and tell him I wish to see him immediately."

She saw him from a distance. Hello Nurse knew who it was. The doctor they tied to the table was walking right into Plotz's office. She ran as fast as her highhills could carry her. Dashing into Otto's office she heard secetary calling Otto.

Bursting into Otto's office, she screamed, "H-he's there!"

"Who's there?" Otto asked.

"That doctor…from the lab."

Otto stopped as his hand rested on the phone. Deep in thought, Otto began to pace behind his desk. This was not good.

He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. Listening to it attentively, Otto waited. Then heard John's voice on the other end.

"Doctor?"

Otto said, "Hanon's here. He's talking to the Warner Bros. CEO right now. They just called me to go to the office."

"Damn…Okay we'll be right over."

"No. That's too risky for your family. "

"He'll go after the kids."

"I know…" Otto sighed. "I'll think of something."

"You should call the police and…"

"The police will go after you next."

"We can't run forever." John said sadly. "This is going to hit the fan anyway."

Otto's eyes widened, and he said, "I have an idea. Is your family safe?"

"We're with my wife's brother."

"Can I ask one last favor?"

Plotz huffed. Otto was late. Maybe it was him? But why? He could ruin him even have him thrown in jail. Plotz cursed knowing that it wasn't smart using Otto to betray the Warners. The doctor loved the crazy toons. He would end it himself.

The door opened, and Otto walked boldly inside. There was a calmness in Otto's eyes as he looked at both Plotz and Hanson.

Plotz stood as he stated coldly, "Otto I'm sure you've meet Dr. Hanson."

"We've meet." Otto said calmly, even smiling at the doctor.

Hanson looked as Otto sat down next to him. There was a nasty bruise on Hanson's left cheek. Otto nodded to Hanson without saying another word.

"Where are they?" Plotz demanded.

Otto smirked, "Who are they?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Victor!" Plotz yelled.

"I assure you I have no idea who you're talking about."

Hanson asked, "Where are the Warners, doctor? You can protect them forever. I was there you know. I saw you carrying them away from my lab."

"Oh the Warners," Otto acted. Then he turned to Hanson with cold eyes, "They're dead...Thanks to you!"

A moment of silence passed, and then Hanson said, "You think I'm that stupid?"

"I don't think you're stupid," Otto glared back. "I know."

"My men were spying on the hospital, and they saw the Warners alive."

"You're men must be mistaken. There are toons that are identical, you know?"

"You think you can protect them forever?" Hanson asked. "Somehow I'll get them."

Otto stood his eyes aflame, "You're a monster! You killed innocent children! You're men have been lying to you which isn't a surprise because it was your own men who lead me into your lab! How can you trust your employees now?"

"My men took pictures," Hanson stated calmly. He took them out and handed them to Otto. Looking through them, Otto's heart froze. There they were. All three of them laughing in the hallway of the hospital. How could he have been so…

"I'll ask you again," Hanson unsheathed his pistol and held it at Otto. "Where are the Warners?"

"You think you can scare me with guns. I'm sure Mr. Plotz has told you about my past. Guns hold no fear for me, neither does death."

"I will find them. Already my men are at your house and the apartment of your lovely nurse." Otto's eyes widened. Hanson laughed, "I've studied Psychology too, Victor. You gave them away."

Otto frowned, "The police will be here any moment. It's over, Dr. Hanson."

"You called the police!" Plotz yelled. "You turn coat! You've ruined me!"

"Not as bad as you've ruined the Warnes!" Otto screamed.

"You're hands are just as red as mine."

Otto laughed, "You morons, you think you can scare me with threats on my own life. I told you already. I'm sick of running. If I go to jail, I go to jail. If I die, I die. I don't care what happens to me anymore."

"You do care what happens to them though," Hanson stated.

"They're not in California anymore," Otto smirked. "They're far away where you'll never get to them again."

Slap! Otto fell to the floor from Hanson's blow. Laughing, Otto stood with blood trickling down his mouth. "I survived concentration camps, Dr. Hanson. They killed my mother, my father, brother, wife and daughter. I fear nothing."

"You will fear," Hanson gritted his teeth. "Because I will make you kill them."

* * *

So...good so far? Please review!


End file.
